Flower boy?
by yha20
Summary: Is that Neji in a skirt? What happened there? Why would someone so cold do something so nice for me...or maybe himself. Pairings Tenji, Inokiba, HinaNaru, TemaShika, and SakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

My parents decided that sending me to an academy that was only letting girls in for the first year. We get dorms but of course I have the best luck in the world. I have to get up at 4 just to get there since its on the complete opposite side of japan from where I am living. It may be the best school in the country great teachers and students alike but why do I have to go?

"Tenten wake up."my mom said shaking me awake.

"5 more minutes" I groaned rolling away from her.

"Now Tenten" she said commandingly. A few minutes off not getting up later my foster mom decided to just throw the blankets off of me making me shiver uncontrollably. She laughed at me, thats right a parents laughing at their child whos in pain, how nice.

"Uggh did you have to do that" I growled finally getting out of my warm bed.

"Yes I did actually how else could I get you to your flight in time. You should at least be used to it you're 15 years old and I've woken you up that way since you were 8 now come on lets go you wasted your breakfast time and we have to leave NOW" I didn't even ask a question I just wanted to say something without getting in trouble and she just ranted on and on.

"Ok ok" I grumbled ushering her to the door.

"I need to get dressed" I closed the door in her face before going to my closet and grabbing the only shirt left I liked a light blue t-shirt with a green froggy on it, so cute. I grabbed a pair of jeans and threw them on plus the shirt, my black high tops were thrown on before I left my room. I ran down the stairs to find Netsumi-san (she won't force me to call her mom) waiting for me in the car.

"Bye Daisuke-san, bye Miharu" I called out to my foster father and sister. I hopped in the car and we were on our way to the airport only 40 minutes away. I fell back asleep during the ride and was suddenly being shook awake the second time that day.

"Tenten be safe ok? I'll miss you" Netsumi-san said hugging me, I pulled back grinning.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine, miss you" I said before grabbing my suitcase and carry on bag and heading to the place you go through to get to your plane( I don't exactly remember what its called) along the way dropping off my suitcase and hurrying to catch my plane.

I sighed as I finally got to relax and sleep some more for the few hour flight, the person beside me was already falling asleep and soon I drifted off.

"We are about to land please fasten your seat belts and enjoy your day."I awoke to the stewardess. I stretched and got ready to land, thank kami it went smoothly I'm always afraid that the plane will crash. I got up and started to get off with the other passengers, most seemed quite impatient but I had all the time in the world we still had a couple of weeks before school started not like it would take that long to get to Konoha high boarding school.

Once I had found me beloved red suitcase I searched for a cab and found one almost instantly.

"Hello, I'd like to go to Konoha high." I said hopping in the back seat after putting my luggage in the trunk. He told me that it would take 2 hours to drive there which was longer than I thought so I decided to sleep some more. That plan unfortunately was given up on after ten unsuccessful minutes so I just talked to the cab driver and looked out the window watching the scenery fly by.

"I went there when I was younger it's a nice school, met my wife in the first year. We never dated right away even though we both had had strong feelings but eventually at the dance we confessed to each other and became a happy couple. We married right out of high school , it sounds a bit rushed but really after those few years we knew everything about each other and had no secrets." he said.

"How sweet. But what about your job, you went to such a nice school?"

"Not everything is perfect young lady just keep that in mind. What may seem right may be wrong. Sometimes maybe it really is perfect but most times it isn't." I decided that those few words made sense and to keep them in mind while boarding there.

"Thanks so much" I said waving as he drove away, I turned back to the school, it was huge.'here gos nothing' I thought before entering.

I felt lost almost instantly, there were so many halls I couldn't remember any turns I had taken looking for the office. I was about to yell out in annoyance when someone called out to me.

"EXCUSE ME YOUTHFUL FLOWER BUT ARE YOU NEW HERE?" it was super loud so I though he was far away but he was only 5 feet from me. OMG! He had the furriest eyebrows I had ever seen and what ids with that green spandex and orange leg warmers?And oh for Kami's sake a bowl haircut, where is this weird do from.

"Uhh yeah...I'm kind of..lost" I said unsurely.

"WELL COME WITH ME, I'M ALWAYS WILLING TO HELP ANOTHER YOUTHFUL STUDENT HERE AT NAME IS LEE"

"I'm Tenten" I said following him through the maze of halls finally finding the office, I had no idea where we went but we did make it. Somehow...

"Thanks Lee, do you think you could help me find my room after as well?" I asked before going into the office, where I could see a dark haired secretary.

"ANYTHING FOR A YOUTH FILLED FRIEND" he shouted making me smile.

"thanks"

"Hi I'm Tenten is Tsunade-sama here?" I asked the secretary.

"Yes she is just through that door-"she pointed to a large wooden door"- I'm Shizuna,Tsunades assistant" Okay assistant, secretary whats the difference?

"Thanks Shizune-sama"

"Just Shizune" she called before I knocked on the door I grinned at her before someone said enter.

I saw a big chested blonde haired woman sitting behind a desk in the rather big room. She motioned for me to sit down, for whatever reason I'd rather stand but who cares. I sat.

"You must be the new student, Tenten" she said. I was about to respond when something dawned on me.

"Isn't this school just accepting girls for the first time? How did you know who I was, I mean therte have to be other girls coming right?" I starting to get anxious at the end.

"Well there are other girls and they're all here already, so since you;re the only name left on the list then that must be who you are" she said smiling at me.

"Ohhhh"

"Well heres, a map of the school, your room number and room key"handed me some stuff.

"Are there any rules?"

"Yep, no running in the halls, no chewing gum basic school rules and on weekdays curfew is 11 and on fridaay and saturday curfew is 3am. Oh and holidays are 3 as well but some students visit their families so thats an option too" I nodded pretty much the same things at my house only on weekends curfew is 2 not 3.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, may I be excused?"

"Yes, nice meeting you school starts in three weeks, try to meet some people and make friends before hand. Also come see me anytime before nightfall when I let loose and I'm also the nurse so any injuries or sicknesses come see me." wow she forgot to mention a few things earlier apparently. I nodded one more time before formally bowing and leaving the office, waving to Shizune as I went.

"SO WHAT ROOM DO YOU HAVE, MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER?" Lee yelled when I met him outside the room.

""uhhh 310" I said looking at the small piece of paper with a number on it. He looked confused for a split second but it soon disappeared.

"FOLLOW ME" I followed and we ended up in an elevator going to the top floor which happened to be 6. We listened to crappy music all the way up but it was pleasantly quiet and peaceful. The elvator dinged when it reached my floor and we exited see doors left and right, the first on the right being 156 and on the left 157 so 310 must be on the right. We followed the numbers all the way to the end lugging my suit case behind us the whole way, quit tiring.

"Thanks Lee" He yelled your welcome, making me laugh before I walked through my door, hitting something or someone? Then falling ungracefully onto my butt.

"What the hell"I said angrily getting up.

"How did you get into my room" a deep voice said, wait is that a guy. I looked up and shook my head that can't be a guy, poor girl for having such a voice though. Long brown hair and white eyes with a touch of lavender.

"I'm your roommate duhh" I replied getting myself back up with a scowl since she didn't help me how rude. First she knocks me down then she just stares at me icily.

"How can that be...unless you're a guy..."

"Wait aren't you a girl?"

"No, aren't you a guy?"

"No, so how are we even room mates..."

"Hn."

"Don't you Hn me anyways let me in." I tried shoving my way in but found it imposible.

"Are you a fangirl? How do I know you didn't just pick the lock?"

"Fangirl? Okay for one I don't know what that is and two why would I pick the lock when I have the key." I dangled it and the paper with the number on it in his face which he snatched.

"HEY! Neji's door is open!" A girl screamed. Before I could say anything my roomie pulled me into the room, slammed the door and locked it as a group of girls tried to run through it but instead ran into it.

"..That." I broke the sentence apart staring at my boy roommate by the way.

"Fangirls."

"uhh, what?"

"A group of girls who like me"he said sighing.

"Ok I'm Tenten"

"Hyuuga Neji, what about your surname."

"THE Hyuuga Neji: he grimaced. I laughed.

"Nope no surname and I don't know who you are just wanted to see your reaction."

"Hn." I rolled my eyes.

"Wheres my bed?"

"Hn."

"Don't you Hn me, and I'll find it myself then" I said brushing past him. I saw two beds, a plasma tv screen beside them and a mini kitchen on the other side the bathroom was near the door when you first walk in. I put my stuff on the door closest to the door, which seemed to be unoccupied since the other wasn't made even though it was 6 pm.

I put my stuff in the closet behind my bed a bit to the right (towards mini kitchen) I also through my suitcase and carry on bag in there at the bottom. I smackede my hands together as if getting rid of 'dirt' on them.

"Well I'm going to find some girls to talk to. I really don't want to to talk to some obnoxious rude boy" I said before opening the door and leaving for my search. I soon spotted a dark haired girl and immediately out to her. She turned to face me and her lavender eyes lit up.

"Tennie is that you?" she cried, I gave a strane look I don't remember meeting...wait

"Hina-chan?"I questionned.

"Tennie-chan" Hinata cried jumping on me, making me laugh.

"It's been forever since I've seen you how long two years, three?""

"Three, how are you and your family?"

"Great, still annoying but what about you?"

"Awesome Hanabi's finally making a few boy friends now which is nice, shes been pranking them for years, shes eleven now though."

"Wow she must have grown a bit"

"Yeah only 5 inches shorter then me so about 4'11 shes pretty tall unlike me" she pouted looking adorable. She was pretty short but hey I was only a little taller nothing to worry about.

"So wheres your roommate?"

"I'm not sure...we'll find her later"

"What about yours, is she around?" I twitched when she said she.

"well actually-" I started to correct her when two girls came barrelling down the hallway on a path straight for Hinata and myself. They seemed to be argueing.

"He's mine pig"

"No mine forehead"

"Uhh...guys?" Hinata said queitly. She tried a few moire times as the girls neared I rolled my eyes. Did I mention I had gone down a floor to the girls section?No? Well I just did.

"HEY YOU PIKIE AND BLONDIE" I yelled making them yelp and fall right in front of me.

"Thats how its done" I said to Hinata before helping the girls up.

"What are you two doing?" I asked boldy.

"We both like Sasuke Uchiha" I gave a blank stare.

"One of the most popular guys in school" said Pinkie.

"Along with Neji Hyuuga" Blondie said, wait my roommate?

"I see."

"Well I'm Sakura Haruno" Pinkie said errr Sakura

"Ino Yamanaka" blondie said.

"Tenten"

"Surname?" the duo said together.

"Don't have one."

"So whos your guys roommates?" I asked out of the blue, wait is Hinata here, oh there she is.

"Each other" still in sync.

"I see but you'll never guess who mine is." I smirked.

"Karin?"

"Temari?"

"Mio?" I shook my head to them all, laughing slightly.

"Come on I'll show you and it isn't a girl so don't bother to keep guessing." I said before going to the stairs (much easier then to wait for an elevator to walk up one floor. The girls chattered excitedly the whole way there, including Hinata who already seemed to be friends with them which was good for me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello! Come out come out wherever you are rude boy" Hinata just gave me a weird look and I shrugged my shoulders at her. No reply came so I shouted again still no answer. I went back to the front door to see his shoes and frowned. 'he better not be in my closet or something weird like that' I thought storming to my closet and slamming open the door.

Not there. I checked under my bed, under his bed and even in his closet. He was no where in sight. So apparently I slammed doors and looked under beds for no reason since he obviously wasn't there.

I turned back to Hinata frowning only to find her with her back to me. I walked in front of her and waved my hand in front of her face. She pointed over my shoulder, making me turn around confused.

Standing there only in a pair of jeans was Neji a stoic expression on his face which I didn't exactly expect, come on a shirtless guy in your dorm? Well I guess I kind of have to get used to it though. I then decided to do what I thought was best and laughed, no one laughed with me and no words were exchanged until Neji sighed.

"Hinata-sama please don't tell me..."

"Wait you know her" I said cutting Neji off.

"Hn." he said, before I could get mad at him for that again Hinata spoke up.

"Neji and I a-are cousins." she stuttered to me then turned back to Neji.

"Tenten i-is my f-friend along with Sakura a-and Ino" she was once again the quiet, shy girl I had first met her as but I soon found that she did have the courage to talk, but what about now?

"Oh no you don't" I said shaking Hinata.

"What are you doing you crazy woman" Neji yelled as he tried to pull me off his cousin. Eventually it worked but to no one had benefited except Hinata's. When I let go Neji was still pulling me, let me remind you that he only had pants on at the time, I ended up landing on top of him. I was glad I was facing him at that awkward moment but he just dumped me on the floor before storming off to the bathroom I really didn't know or care, he could've left the dorm for all I know. Hinata burst out laughing as soon as a door clicked close.

"That was soooo not funny Hinata" I said pulling myself off the floor, she kept laughing, then suddenly Sakura and Ino were laughing as well annoying me to the point of no return..

"Ok fine let's just go some other people to be friends with." I said stomping back to the front door and sliding on my shoes. Hinata followed and stopped laughing when I opened the door, the blond and pinkette kept up their giggle fest though.

"Good idea I can tell them what happened"

"That can wait. First why didn't you tell me you had a cousin our age coming here" I said blocking her escape route before she dashed away to tell some random people what awkward thing had just occurred.

"But I did! When we were 6 you met him, and I'm pretty sure you liked him then" she said grinning, my mouth dropped.

You mean that Neji in there was the cousin I met before I moved?" I said pointing to the bathroom bewildered.

"That was the first kid I ever had a crush on? you're joking right" her look told me she wasn't.

"Ok whatever lets just go find some others and tell them about our little 'episode' with your cousin" I was very unhappy now and frowning.

"And your first love" Hinata said before dashing out of the door. I did the reasonable thing and calmly walked out behind her closing the door behind me softly. Then I did the unreasonable thing and chased after her screaming at her to be quiet and not tell any person she wasn't already friends with anything about my first love causing some more random people to give us odd looks.

As soon as the front door closed Neji smiled, laughing on the inside about Tentens first love then he realized it was him and didn't find it as humorous and sighed.

"How did this even happen. How can you be roomed withN-" I cut Ino off before the girls that were near so they wouldn't chase me to the ends of the earth.

"Lets go to your room, where is it? We shouldn't mention my room mate out here I'll be slaughtered" I whispered to my new and old friends. Sakura nodded.

"This way quick" she said walking to the stairs to go to the girls dorms. We ran through the building and two minutes later found ourselves in front of a door with the number 53 on it. Sakura pulled out the key and put it in the door while Ino rubbed her hands together.

"oh boy oh boy oh boy" she murmured. I gave a questioning look to Hinata who shrugged then looked to Sakura as she opened the door.

"Imo loves gossip" she said grinning and allowing us to enter her dorm. It looked a lot like my own the only difference is that the walls were light purple and not blue. I'm glad I didn't room with a girl right now purple is not my favourite colour but if its a little darker its ok, even though this is better then pink. I was looking all over the room not seeing any other differences before settling on a bed.

"So what exactly is going on?" Ino asked excitedly from the bed across from me beside Sakura.

"First of all Tenten used to live near me when we were young up until we turned 7. So she was my best friend, she still is, she met my cousin and I don't remember what happened but she ended up liking him, and he has changed a lot which is why she didn't know who he was until now." Hinata explained from beside me to the other girls, they nodded their heads throughout.

"I see, so what happened Tenten?" Ino looked to me again, wow she really does like her gossip.

"What happened when?"

"To make you like the guy!" she exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world which it kind of was but whatever I don't always have to pay attention I had pretty much zoned out after Hinata said I was still her best friend.

"Wellllllllll"

"_Why are you so mean?" I said to the bullies who were picking on a small red headed girl._

"_We wouldn't be mean if you would just cooperate with us." the brown haired leader of the evil children sneered to me. I crossed my arms._

"_You only pick on other cause you're weak. You pick on smaller, younger children to make you seem strong to make people scare. Guess what I'm not scared." I replied staring him down._

"_Well you're about our size and age what about you? Are you stronger then us?" he stared right back unafraid as his friends laughed. I smirked at them and raised my fist._

"_Why be scared of some wussies?" That sent them over the edge because they suddenly all lunged at me starting to punch and hit and whatever else they could do to hurt me._

_The small girl screamed in terror at the scene as if she weren't scared enough already, I was trying to fight the best I could but it didn't seem enough. I hit one of them, I got hit in the face, kicked in the shin and punched in the stomach. The pain was starting to come as I coughed up blood, just as I thought they were going to kill me a cold voice came out from behind them._

"_What boy picks on a girl?" it said. The person had snuck up on the four of us making us all jump in surprise._

"_What are you saying? Are you going against us? The strongest kids here? This girl here didn't know when to stop so we taught her a lesson. Are you defending her, do we need to teach you some things?" the gang of boys sneered._

"_Well if you think that I'm going to just let you beat her up and not do anything about it you're wrong. I guess you could say I'm defending her and what are you going to do about it?" the boy stayed calm not losing his cool like I would. The leader pounded his fist against his palm, ready for another fight._

"_Get'em boys" he said before they lunged to the long haired boy. I cried out in protest trying to save the boy who tried to help me, I closed my eyes until all the hitting stopped and sobbed to myself._

"_Come on get up" a voice said. I looked up to see the long haired boy extending his hand to me with a new black eye and bloody lip he looked fine other than that. I took his hand and got up, I looked behind him and laughed. The three bullies were running/limping like their life depended on getting away from my saviour._

"_I'm Tenten" I proudly said when the laughter ended._

"_Hyuuga Neji"_

"Wow what a story" Ino gasped.

"I didn't think you remembered that" Hinata laughed.

"I did it's one of my favourite memories" I smiled to my friends.

"Wait I still don't know how you're roomed with him." Sakura said sounding confused, we all started to think of why it might have happened when Ino got an idea.

"Do they know he's a boy? I though he was a girl when I saw him even though his voice wasn't girly it's possible the still thought it was a girl" Ino said looking happy, I shook my head and a frown appeared on her face again.

"They know hes a boy and Neji talked to the principal and she told him it was because I would most likely join up on the guys sport teams anyways. It may be true but still its so weird being with a guy, what school wants coed dorms, they do realize what can happen. I guess I'll soon get over it, not like I have much choice in the first place. Anyway lets go back to my room I don't think I'll last much longer in this room too purply for me." I said quickly turning back to the door we came in and turning the knob. The girls laughed at me before following.

"I believe you're right who in their right mind would have a girl and a guy together. You're so lucky that hes so hot" Ino said dreamily.

"Hes also a jerk" Sakura reminded her.

"Wait how do you guys know him?"

"Well every summer when you visited your grandparents they came to my house and he was...there" Hinata said grinning at me I nodded in response. Surprisingly Hinata didn't say a word about the incident the whole way back to my room when I walked in there was a boy in green spandex standing there I gave him and weird look before remembering it was Lee my first friend I didn't already know.

"Neji I didn't know you were friends with Lee" I shouted grinning to the boy on Neji's bed.

"HELLO YOUTHFULL LADIES" Lee shouted louder then me making me cover my ears.

"I AM ROCK LEE PLEASE CALL ME LEE, TENTEN-CHAN HOW ARE YOU GETTING ALONG WITH NEJI HERE?" He shouted and even though my ears were covered I still heard him loud and clear. He was pointing to the mini kitchen where Neji was making tea.

"I guess it's going alright by the way this is Sakura, pinky, Ino, blondie and Hinata Neji's cousin" I pointed to each person as I said their name

"Nice to meet some other youthful students here" he responded not as loud as before so I took my hands off my ears then Neji appeared, then frowned when he saw my friends.

"Hey Neji where's my tea?" I asked when he only brought two cups over for himself and his friend.

"Get your own" he mumbled as my friends laughed at his grumpy expression.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I saw Neji going to Lee.

"Hn" was all he said before grabbing Lee's arm and taking him away, I frowned then turned back to my friends.

"I can't believe that the ice cube actually has a friend and it's the guy who showed me to the office and my dorm my first friend I met here" I said grinning then Hinata started speaking what I thought she wouldn't loud enough for Neji to here where ever he went with Lee.

"By the way when Tenten brought us here to meet him we learned it was my cousin, we never knew at the beginning" she paused which I thought meant she was done and started to say something when she over talked me.

"She fell on Neji...when all he had on were a pair of jeans" who knew Hinata could be evil. The pink and blonde haired girls gasped before saying how lucky I was, even though they had seen it, until an angry looking Neji came up behind me and scared them away. I turned around and frowned at him shaking my head before going to finish unpacking, which I should have done earlier but who cares I'm a teenager for a reason.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep during putting stuff in my drawers until I hit the floor with a big THUNK, waking myself up. A few seconds later a ligt was turned on and I jumped up and banged into the wall making yet another loud noise. I was screaming and could hear others waking up to the loud noises emanating from my room. There was banging on the front door, a door being slammed open and then I saw two familiar looking figures standing side by side. An angry looking Tsunade-sama and an annoyed Neji who must have been the one to turn on the light that frightened me in the first place which relaxed me until Tsunade spoke.

"What has caused you to make so much racket at 3 in the morning" she growled making me tense up in fear again.

"Well I uhhh fell asleep, fell over waking myself up, then Neji turned the light on making me jump up and slam into the wall" I said my voice becoming quieter as I spoke until it was almost a squeak but I'm pretty sure she either heard or didn't care.

"And you woke up all these people for nothing looks like you two are going to have some extra bonding time instead of being with friends while in detention when school starts for three days have fun until then" she said sounding a bit happy at the end but immediately having her angry face back afterwards. When she left Neji scowled, rolled his eyes then went back to his bed to sleep I guess. I stumbled over to my bed and fell forward landing on the soft pillows, I was asleep in seconds but the light was still somewhere in the night it must have been turned off by my roomie but I don't know when. He could have stayed up after I fell asleep or gone to bed right away I really didn't know.

"Tenren time to get up" a voice said from beside my bed, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't Neji. I waved at them to go away but they were persistent because they started to shake me. After 5 minutes of being yelled at and shook I finally decided to haul myself out of bed startling whoever it was who was waking me.

"About time" she said which I know recognized as the voice of my best friend Hinata.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. You know I like to sleep as long as possible besides didn't you hear me at three making all sorts of banging" I said and she nodded. face grim.

"We also heard that both you and Neji have detention. How dd he even get in trouble, but I guess theres a first for everything" she said sighing. I wasn't sure if she wanted an answer or not but I just replied anyway.

"Well he the light on after I fell over and made me scream and bang into the wall, which hurt now that I think about it but that's not really the point here. The point is Neji and I have detention together the first few days of school" I said my happy mood dropping at the last sentence.

"It's ok" she said patting my back as we walked out into the hall to go to the cafeteria for breakfast, I nodded in reply. We were silent for the next few minutes of walking until we got to the cafeteria where teens were chattering away loudly making me cover my ears in annoyance.

"You'll get used to it" she said giving me a small smile she was right after I had my food and was ready to find a table I felt better until I noticed another thing. Sakura and Ino had saved us seats at the same table as Neji and no matter what both sides of him were open and no other spots at the table were so I had to sit beside him. He glared at me and I glared right back ad suddenly we were just glaring at each other waiting for the other to blink.

"Good morning Hinata" Sakura said when Hinata walked over and sat on the other open spot beside of her cousin.

"Morning guys"

"Hey did you hear those weird noise last night then Tsunade yelling" Ino said.

"Yup that was Tenten and Neji here..."she stopped talking when she saw our staring contest.

"Neji is gonna win that one" some random brown haired boy said at our table. There was also a bored looking guy, a hyper guy, an annoyed one glaring at the hyper blond one and some blond girl with her hair in our ponytails on her head.

"No way Tenten has this in the bag." Sakura said arguing with the boy.

"In this cute bag here" Ino said holding up a pink bag that I saw out of the corner of my eye. Then everyone started to say who they thought would win all the girls were with me except the other blond girl who was agreeing with the boys that Neji would win. I was starting to get annoyed and about to tell them to shut up when Neji turned his glare to them making them stop talking as quick as they had started. He blinked then rubbed his temples. I guess even rude people get headaches.

"Ha!Tenten won told you!" Ino shouted. Before anyone said another word Neji was glaring again making all the chatter stop. I was finished eating right after the hyper blond and random brown haired guy which surprised a lot of my friends.

"I always eat fast" I said defensively when people were staring at me making me uncomfortable.

"Neji does she always do that?" four ponies asked.

"Hn"

"How would he even know? Did you even see her eat before Neji?" bored guy asked.

"Hn"

"Do you say anything other then that?" hyper boy asked as he leaned back in his chair dangerously.

"Hn" He was starting to annoy me with that word.

"Ok since Neji is antisocial lets just find something else to talk about other then my eating habits" I said quite embarrassed about people making comments about my eating.

"Introductions. I'm Temari" four ponies said.

"Shikamaru" bored guy said after Temari elbowed him.

"Naruto!" the hyper blond said.

"Sasuke" the annoyed one said while rolling his eyes.

"Kiba" the random guy said, still random.

"Well we could talk about the sale the store in the mall is having next week next" Imo said. All the boys and myself replied at once.

"NO!" making her frown.

"Don't you like shopping Tenten?" Sakura asked. I shook my head as Neji got up to leave. I watched as Lee, who was being weirdly quiet, got up and to follow him to the garbage can then out the doors. I hadn't even realized he was at our table until he had followed Neji out of the room thats how quiet he was being while we ate.

"Earth to Tenten" Hinata said waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I said confused, she just rolled her eyes.

"I said do you want to go shopping on Saturday with me for a new outfit for school? Everyone needs something new for the first day" Hinata repeated.

"I don't really want to" I said making her give me an unhappy look.

"If you don't come on your own we'll drag you there. Oh and don't forget Hinata here has bodyguards who could help with that" Ino said.

"Yeah and they probably aren't very nice." Sakura said. Then they just stared waiting for me to say something so they could either cheer or go make an evil plan. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll go but nothing that I buy is going to be in pink or black colours"They all cheered, making me sigh again then roll my eyes. After their cheering went on for a while I started to smile, then frown as it got annoying again.

"Shut up" I mumbled making them smile innocently at me. Their faces lie!


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Weeks Later, 2 Days Before School Started**

Of course that was the day the 'lunch lady' wanted us out as soon as we had finished eating so she took my plate away then took Neji's, then ushered us out the doors, leaving the rest of our hungry friends behind. I shook my fist in mock anger when her back was turned as she went back in through the doors, I think Neji smirked...scary stuff now. If only the lunch lady hadn't have done that then everything would have been fine but no of course she wouldn't be that kind normally she didin't care if we hung around for a while after dinner.

"Now what do we do?" I asked him as we walked aimlessly through the empty hallways.

"Hn"

"How come you only answer that way, by grunting. It's weird and kind of ...unnerving" he shrugged at me and I sighed in frustration. Somehow we ended back in our dorm, I headed straight to my bed and looked under it for a box. I opened it and grabbed some things my stuffed panda (I love pandas), my kunai ( I also love weapons), and my half read book before going to sit beside my roomie. When I got near him I swear he did a double take as I sat beside him he raised an eyebrow.

"Well lets see...it's my favourite stuffed animal, also I love pandas, my favourite kunai, I like weapons too actually, and the book I'm in the middle of reading. I would have brought out my favourite weapon my katana but that would probably scare you." I explained as he rolled his eyes. He then went back to staring at the once again blank television. I sighed in annoyance at how dumb he was sometimes even though everyone I knew he said he was a prodigy.

"It turns on like this" I said pressing the on button on the remote. He instantly snatched the remote from my grasp and turned the TV. Back off. I didn't even want to bother to ask why he did that so I just went back to reading. It was so boring just sitting around waiting for my friends I couldn't keep myself occupied not even with the book. I don't consider Neji a friend.

Suddenly our dorm door was slammed open, making me jump in surprise then grin, then getting off the couch.

"About time" I said making my way to the front door. No one was there. I frowned and opened the door, looking both ways down the hallway to see if some other freshman's were pulling a prank but I couldn't see anyone, not a soul..

"Hey Neji where-" A hand was clamped tightly over my mouth making it impossible to yell or scream for help, it was actually a little difficult to breath. Neji appeared out of no where and easily pried the hands off of my face and from around my body. I sighed in relief as my roomie tied him up with rope, it too came out of nowhere maybe he's a magician. Before I could thank him another hand was covering up my mouth and another guy was standing behind Neji with a club or baseball bat? When I broke free of the grip Neji was lying on the floor seemingly out cold. I sank to my knees beside him as a male voice behind me laughed loudly.

"Aww your boyfriends so weak how does he plan to protect such a beauty?" It said as it put a finger under my chin tilting my head up forcing me to look at it's hideous face.

"Allow me to protect you" He didn't see it coming. In one second I had my kunai out of my sleeve, into my hand, and thrown into his heart killing him. I turned to where I first saw the dead one friend and the person raise their hands in surrender before running out the door leaving behind his fallen comrades.

After I had checked every room, scouting for more ninja, even Neji's closet was scouted it was neat and tidy as expected, I returned to him and checked his pulse. Still beating quite healthily. I picked him up and put him on my back before running to the nurses office. I got a few strange looks on the way but ignored them focusing on the important thing here and that was to make sure Neji was okay.

"Goodness what happened to you two?" Tsunade's assistant, Shizune cried out when she caught sight of us. (Tsunade is our nurse and principal) I quickly explained as she brought me to the examination room, I gently laid my roomie on the table. Tsunade soon came in and I told her the story again before she quickly barked orders to her assistant to find the other males and interrogate them.

The principal/nurse congratulated me on getting the better hand of one of the three men that appeared before taking care of Neji. I had fallen asleep until Shizune shook my shoulder, I didn't even know I was asleep and dreaming I thought it was real. Apparently not because here I am.

"You better get to bed it's pretty late" she said softly. I looked at the clock and gasped 3 am boy was it ever late. I was about to get up out of the chair and go to my room when Tsunade made another entrance.

"I'm sorry Tenten but you'll have to stay here for the night. Your room is under investigation, we don't have any other beds I'm afraid but you're welcome to use the chair or floor Shizune here can get you some blankets and a pillow." she said pointing to the chair I slept in earlier then the hard looking floor. I guess I'll just take the chair but why did they wake me up if they were just going to make me sleep here anyways they make no sense to me but oh well they're in charge not me. I sat back in the chair and soon Shizune had brought me two blankets and a pillow I soon settled back and fell back into a peaceful dream land.

I awoke the second time at 7 and smacked my forehead for being so stupid to not ask earlier about him. 'What happened to Neji anyway? They didn't tell me anything last night.' I thought throwing the blankets onto the floor and moving towards Neji on the only bed. He looked like he was only sleeping and he actually looked at peace for a surprise. Actually he almost looked cute. 'Aww poor Neji, but he does look like he could be a cute guy while asleep.'

As if he had heard his name spoken in my thoughts (and the compliment that he never gets) Neji slowly opened his eyes and stared directly into my own, it startled me a bit.

Chapter 3:

" Tsunade-sama, Shizune!" I yelled making poor Neji cover his ears and give me a very annoyed look. Shizune burst through the doors, our principal/nurse right on her heels. They looked around the room a few times as if looking for the problem before their eyes settled on us in the very centre of the room, how could they have looked over the whole room before noticing us?

"What happened?" Tsunade ask as she strode towards Neji and I. I just pointed to Neji not saying anything, he smacked my hand away from his face as the two others laughed near by making me look at them after glaring at Neji.

"He should be alright now, maybe a headache. He was only knocked unconscious no injuries to the head it's nothing a few days of rest won't fix. So you two really shouldn't go to school so he can heal for the first day. I know it seems like a long time to rest for just a minor concussion but I want to make sure he's going to be okay." Shizune explained as Tsunade seemed a bit drunk as usual. Not really a surprise but it is really annoying to have an alcoholic principal/nurse.

"I see but what about those guys? What exactly did they want? Wait first of all did you get any information out of that tied up guy?" I asked speaking quickly as Neji just sat there silently in a very calm state. I was so jumpy and talking fast not making any sense to my own ears, how can someone be so calm when he just had a concusion.

"Yes we did gather everything we needed, he was sent to prison as soon as we ahem got our answers from him. What they wanted is probably not such good news they actually they Neji here for his byakugan. But when they saw Tenten, according to the tied up guy, they thought you two were dating so they were going to use Tenten to bait him into going to them instead of kidnapping him. Somehow it doesn't seem right but thats all we could get from him." Shizune said as Tsunade laughed crazily then stumbled around the room for no reason whatsoever. Neji somehow seemed to ignore her completely, I don't know how he was even able to do that since she was being rather loud with her random talk to no one in particular. As far as I know Neji hates loud things I've already learned that from experience when I screamed ta few weeks ago he didn't look happy. Or maybe that was because I woke him up but either way, he was not happy.

"So what are we going to do about it? I mean one of them got away didn't they? And there could be more of them for all we know. And they could have a hide out or something do you know that? Did he tell you about it, did he tell you anything else that's helpful to us?" I was still talking fast and Neji was still calm, Tsunade was still drunk and Shizune was still trying to help, I don't know how she even understood what I was saying when I barely did.

"Well Tsunade said before she was drinking that she wanted to talk to you two tomorrow around noon so I guess you'll find out then. I really don't know what we're doing. And I'm not allowed to give you two any information that could cause you to go on a rampage or go after them, we'd be in big trouble if that happened. I'm not saying that we got that information but I'm also not saying we didn't I'm very sorry I couldn't help you." Shizune said sounding a bit guilty.

"No you were very helpfully actually thank you. I have one more question though. Is our dorm done being inspected? Well I guess I have two questions also can Neji move back to our dorm if it's all clear?" I asked her.

"Your room is all clean no traps or anything set up and Neji-" she looked at him "- can go back to the dorm as long as you bring his meals to him at the times which means you'll have to eat with him." Shizune said answering both questions one to my liking the first, the other not so nice but better then leaving him here alone. I'm not even cruel enough to leave someone on their own I know how scary that can be, uggh.

"Ok come on roomie time to get back so we can sleep in our own beds again the chair sure is comfy for a chair but I'd take my bed over it any day." I said turning back to Neji who was now sitting up.

"Do I get a choice in this?" he mumbled.

"Nope let's go." I said offering my hand to help him up, he ignored it and got up on his own then almost collapsed again grasping at his head.

"Neji are you alright?" I asked rushing to his side and couching down beside him.

"My head hurts."

"Gee who would have thought your head would hurt after getting k.o'd let me help you this time." I said once again offering my hand this time he took it and we slowly got up to prevent another head ache.

"Here you should take this medicine with every meal until you go back to school. It'll help with the headaches, which will subside by monday morning.(today is Saturday)" Shizune said handing a bottle to Neji who put it in his pocket. We nodded before excusing ourselves and slowly making our way to our dorm.

When we arrived back to our dorm there was a note stuck to the inside of the front door, which I grabbed after making Neji sit on his bed, he tried to protest but with his condition he was not going to win. He found that out quick. Even for a prodigy.

'Don't tell anyone what happened to you two yesterday. I'm sorry but right now we can't have them worrying over this we need to keep it quiet all of the teachers will know.

Shizune. P.S. Tsunade is too drunk so you two might be able to tell your friends after you talk to her its up to her.' when did she even write this? And how did it get here?

"Neji. We can't tell our friends we''ll need something to tell them but what..." I said walking back to sit beside Neji on his bed when a knock was heard. I got up and opened the door revealing all our friends.

"Tenten!" Hinata said when she saw me.

"Uhh hi guys come in I guess" I said letting everyone in, soon we were all sitting around Neji, I was sitting on his one side Hinata on the other. Naruto and Sasuke sat very close, Temari sat near Shikamaru, Sakura beside her with Sai very close and Kiba was evenly spaced beside Sai, but on his other side was Ino, hmm she likes doggies I guess.

"So what happened?" Sakura asked looking between my roomie and myself.

"Well you see-"

"I tripped over something, I'm not really sure what, and knocked my head on the wall then the floor. So I was knocked out for a while since I'm sure you all realize I'm pretty tall." Neji made up a lie right on the spot, interrupting me and successfully fooling our friends. I didn't even know he could say that much at one time.I guess they didn't expect the prodigy to lie but he did so there.

"Wow well thats really bad luck." Naruto said hyperly, why is he always like that.

"Yeah I never thought I'd hear the day of Neji Hyuuga getting hurt" Kiba said jokingly, Neji glared at him and he shut up.

"Tenten didn't you see what he tripped over, your youthful eyes must have seen it." Lee said, somehow I forgot he was sitting beside Shino on the floor.

"Well no I was too uhhhh..." I stopped trying to think of a word.

"Worried?" Hinata suggested.

"NO! I was too uhhh busy going to find Tsunade or Shizune" I said quickly thinking. Hinata gave me a look to say she didn't believe that, Ino and Sakura also gave me those looks. Temari just looked at me with a glare, does that mean she doesn't believe me either?

"Well look at them time you guys better go, I need some sleep I didn't get much since Tsunade was telling me about everything Neji here needs done. Bye" I said pushing all of my friends who were fighting me out the door. I won.

As soon as the door was closed I locked it and returned to my own bed and sat down with a big huff. I didn't even know what time it was but I really was tired after being up at 3 in the morning. Exhaustion was something I barely ever felt since I went to be around 11 at the latest and got up between 7and 8 every day which means I always had at least 7 hours of sleep. So being up late then being woken in the middle was really bad for me since it takes me forever to fall asleep in the first place no matter how tired I actually am.

"You look tired. So you really weren't telling a lie you wanted to sleep." Neji said glancing at me during the commercials. He turned the TV on, when?

"Yeah I am tired but I need to stay awake until lunch in two hours and I really can't leave you alone. Also it's nice and quiet now that they left anyway so its now just the way I like it when I'm exhausted nice and peaceful." I said yawning in the middle.

"Hn" Neji said nodding his head.

"So do you want to do anything." I said trying to sound like I didn't care.

"Well we could just watch t.v. or play cards or something" he suggested. What fun things to do during the summer.

"What about video games? Do you ever play those? I do they're really fun actually." I threw another idea out there with the other three.

"I've never played before. I guess I could try, but what game would we be playing? I don't know what kind of video games there are."

"I'll go get something." I said running to get my backpack from the year before where I had my video games. I quickly found what I thought Neji would like and grabbed it, then ran quickly back to Neji's bed, flopping down on it.

"Here I brought the system since I'm sure you don't have it." I held up a thin game console, a PS2 (A/N: No PS3 for her, hahaha) which Neji gave a weird look at, I guess he didn't know what it was.

"It's a PS2, duhhh" I said moving to the big TV to hook up the system to the front of the TV it didn't take long my Dad had taught me to do it a long time ago. It only took 5 minutes and soon I had the game in and was back to sitting on the bed beside Neji but this time I had a controller in my hand.

"Ok, we're going to play Spyro. He's a purple dragon and you have to go around doing things like collecting eggs for the other adult dragons, it's my favourite game." I explained waiting for the game to load, it was really slow and I was starting to get impatient when the menu popped up. I hit the New Game button and made a file for Neji, he had a picture of Spyro on the file name I had Zoey, the fairy.

"Ok, x is jump, square is to charge, circle is to breath fire, start opens the menu to save the game and yeah you'll get the hang of it pretty soon don't worry." I said when I handed him the controller. He gave it a blank stare before moving the right analog, which only changed the angel he was looking at so I told him to move by using the other analog. With in 10 minutes he figured out how to move and not run into things and how to kill things so he went to the first level.

Enemies were every were and Sparx was dying, now dead Neji couldn't keep up with the enemies and he to like Sparx died. I laughed at him. He glared at me, I kept laughing.

"Come on Tenten."

"What?"

"Wake up."

"What do you mean wake up? I didn't fall asleep." then I sat up and realized that everything that just happened for about 10 minutes had been a dream of when Neji and I were friends years ago. Apparently I was more tired than I thought since I fell asleep without warning and didn't even notice, how sad for me because I normally take at least 20 minutes to fall asleep. But that's also when I'm not exhausted so I guess it makes sense to fall asleep randomly while watching TV.

"You do realize it's lunch time." Neji said waking me out of my daze.

You're joking right there's no way I was asleep for that long." Neji rolled his eyes at me then pointed to the clock he had put on the counter in the mini kitchen we had randomly in the room. Sure enough it was 12:30 , time to get some lunch especially since we had both missed breakfast somehow, I mean what person sleeps past 8?

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes." I said rising to my feet. Neji just nodded and stared at me, he looked kind of pathetic and helpless, which was true since he couldn't get up without a huge headache. I thought it humorous how helpless he was, but not for how it happened or the fact that I had to bring him his meals.


	4. Chapter 4

I strolled through the halls whistling softly to myself not running into a single person until I entered, I never realized that Neji's presence made everyone quiet down a bit since it was complete chaos in there. People were yelling and making loud noises, as soon as I walked in they all stopped their noise making long enough to figure out that my roomie wasn't with me then started with the loudness again. I walked towards the trays and started to get some things, today we were having sandwiches and I just grabbed two of everything I like since if Neji didn't like it then he would tell me what he likes for next time.

"Hey Ten, whats up?" Hinata called from our usual table. I walked over to chat for a second before bringing the food back to my dorm with it to eat in front of the TV.

"Hey, nothing happened that is worth telling." I replied waving to Sakura and Ino who were behind my best friend.

"I see so watcha doin, I really don't think you're gonna eat all that by yourself." Hinata said pointing to my hands that were filled with food.

"I'm not don't worry. It's just that since Neji came back to our dorm there was one condition for him to come back." I started.

"And that is..." Ino joined the conversation waving her hands for me to continue.

"It was that I'd have to get my meal, along with Neji's-" I held up the food. "- until he gets better. Since right now he can't get up without a major headache. It's a little bit of a problem but I don't mind since I get to eat in my dorm as well." I finished.

"Wow sounds fun, maybe my room mate should get injured." Sakura said grinning to her roomie a.k.a Ino, who was laughing.

"Yeah but what about when he has to go to the bathroom? How does that work, it's not like you can just stand there and watch over him." Hinata asked, making me realize how problematic that was.

"I really have no idea, but we'll figure it out I guess I'll see you guys later. I better get back before he starts to think I fell over or got hurt or that something in anyway went wrong." I said waving to everyone else at the table with my friends.

"Ok I'll talk to you later for sure." Hinata said waving back to me.

"Bye." Ino and Sakura said at the same time, also waving to me. I laughed at how alike they were yet how unalike they were at the same time before waving one last time and starting to walk back to my dorm happily whistling again to myself in the quiet empty hallways.

I walked quickly trying to make up for the time I lost while talking to my friends and found myself in front of my door faster than I thought I would be. I just shrugged before walking in telling Neji it was time to get some food into our hungry bodies before we starved. My roomie was still just sitting on the couch watching TV when I arrived beside him handing him half of the stuff I got.

"What is it?" he said looking at the sandwich then raising a questioning brow at me.

"Ham, lettuce, butter and a little mustard it's good despite the sound of it. I favor this over every other kind of sandwich I've had and I barely have it this way." I took a bite out of my own sandwich satisfied.

"uhh okay..." Neji said opening his own sandwich and taking a small bite, I nearly choked at his expression. He went from passive and calm to a totally happy face it was quite comical to watch. I guess he did like the sandwich after all, I was happy that he wasn't complaining. I was just popping the last bit of sandwich in my mouth when the channel switched for whatever reason and something I never wanted to watch, especially with Neji.

"Where's the remote?" I screeched at him. He looked just as panicked as I did and shrugged with a mouthful I guess as a Hyuuga he couldn't talk even if putting a hand over his mouth to hide the contents.

"What the hell do I do" I yelled.

"Turn the TV off?" Neji suggested still panicked like me, I'm surprised he hadn't spit his food out of his mouth like I had when the channel changed. I sprang up and turned it off, sighing as I sat back on the couch in silence, no TV, no music and no talking.

Knock Knock

I heard someone at the door and jumped from the sudden noise, turning my nice quiet world into a loud one once again. After recovering from my surprise I slowly got up to get the door to see who was bothering my peacefulness, Neji just smirked at me. How kind of him.

"Hello?"

"Heya Tenten what are you doing right now with your youthfulness?" Lee was there smiling like crazy. I loved Lee like a brother but that boy can be so annoying sometimes. You see Lee is around a lot since he's Neji's friend and I guess you could say we're also friends which makes sense since I just said I loved him. As a brother I mean just clearing up those thoughts I had in my head for a brief second about me and Lee...you know what never mind you don't want to know.

"Just sitting around in silence." I replied, it sounded a lot weirder than I thought it was or as it really was or well weird things happen like the TV.

"Thats no way for such youth filled people to fill their day."

"Neji can't go anywhere and I really can't leave him alone in case he needs something."

"I see what a sad youthless day this is for you two. May I join you?"

"Sure..." I said a little unsure but letting him in anyway. He headed straight to the bed where Neji was and I sat right after he had.

"Why don't we watch TV at least? This is a really boring youth way to do thingss." Lee said rising to turn on the TV.

"NO LEE!" I shouted but it was too late on turned the TV and I smacked my forehead as Neji did the same, I guess we both thought alike at how embarrassing this was. Lee must not have that so because he just came and sat in between Neji and I staring at the TV.

"Tenten I need something from my closet can you help me there?" Neji asked. I guess he wanted to escape Barney just as much as I did I nodded and rose from the bed going to help him up. Lee didn't say anything just stared at the TV ignoring everything around him well looks like we know how to distract him put Barney on.

"Thanks Neji that was good thinking." I said, as we sat in his closet, wait I sat in the closet Neji just stood there staring at me.

"I"m a prodigy of course I can think quick when put on the spot, plus even if I wasn't a prodigy I'm pretty sure I could get out of there since I'd still be that smart." Neji bragged. That was really weird to hear from him, especially since that was a mouthful and he was normally quiet and refined.

"Yeah, yeah yeah" I said rolling my eyes.

"I do need something though." he said from beside me, I glanced at him in confusion.

"I thought this was only to get away? What do you-" I stopped at his look. "You're kidding right? You have to go to the bathroom?" I was starting to panic again.

"Tenten it is perfectly normal for every person to have to use the bathroom even me, a prodigy. All you have to do is bring me in there and then leave, I can do the rest on my own I swear."

"Fine, but make it quick and wash your hands when you're done we don't need your uhh germs being spread onto me." I said helping him up once again.

"I always wash my hands I'm not like Naruto"

"As far as I"m concerned no boy washes his hands after going so when you come out your hands better smell like soap or I''m leaving you there to pass out or whatever will happen with that headache." We were in front of the toilet and I was just starting to leave.

"Well what if I don't and you smell my hands and-"

"Just go already" I said slamming the door behind me as I left, I heard him sigh then covered my ears, I really didn't need to hear him relieve himself. Wow that sounded sexual.

While waiting for the headache boy I went to check on Lee since Barney was over he was now watching some stupid looking kids show. Seriously is something wrong with him? What teenage boy watches kids shows and actually likes them. At least we had a way to distract him though just put on some random cartoons and he'd probably sit there as long as Naruto could eat ramen (forever). I heard the toilet flush and walked back to the door waiting for him to come out with nice clean, soap smelling hands.

Neji opened the door holding his head, I guess taking two steps on his own gave him a headache, when he saw me he pretty much through his weight on me nearly knocking us both over. I steadied him laughing at how helpless he was as he glared before walking back to Lee so it looked like we only went to the bathroom and hadn't talked about him. But we hadn't talked about him . ok maybe a little...or a lot?

Until supper time Lee sat there watching cartoons while Neji and I dozed on and off. Lee was shaking me awake when I had just fallen asleep telling me that it was time for dinner. I sleepily got up and stretched and waved to Neji.

Lee and I started our short journey to the cafeteria for food, we didn't really talk about anything. Let me rephrase that I didn't talk about anything Lee kept talking about Neji and me trying to be more youthful even if we were stuck in our dorm all day. I stuck up for myself for a few minutes but just gave up when he didn't stop arguing, (if I'm ever in need of winning an argument I'll be sure to ask Lee), and started giving us things to do when he was the one watching cartoons made for toddlers.

"Hey Tenten are you staying to eat with us this time?" Sakura said approaching Lee and I along with Ino, I shook my head.

"I can't remember I have to get Neji his food and if I don't appear with any for myself and I take a long time he'll get annoyed or something." I replied.

"That sucks. Stupid Neji why did he have to trip and hurt himself for" Ino grumbled making me laugh.

"Why don't we all just go to your dorm and eat there together? I mean it's nicer then in here." Hinata said catching up to us as we walked into the cafeteria.

"Sorry guys Tsunade said that no one is supposed to come back and eat with us I guess she isn't drunk all the time." I quickly said, maybe Neji's quick thinking was rubbing off on me. I know she didn't actually say that but I wanted some peace and quiet instead of loudness all day like I was used to having every day, especially when Lee made a surprise visit. Surprise you're not aloud to have one quiet day while here isn't it great?Darn Lee. I probably should have got used to it by now but I didn't and I really didn't want to get used to noises all the time, who does anyway?

"How mean" Ino said as we grabbed food.

"Yeah but I really don't want to go against her. Her assistant Shizune has eyes and ears like a hawk it's pretty crazy so we'd get caught for sure and all get in trouble sorry guys. I would have, loved to say you guys could come but I better go now." I said after getting all my food along with my injured roomies as well, once again stuff i liked and didn't really care if he liked or not because that was what he was going to get unless he told me to get him something else.

I waved to my friends then left fast walking it all the way back to my room again arriving faster than I though I would. I opened the door and saw Neji had found the remote and was watching CSI something I liked thank goodness he wasn't all weird I wouldn't be able to deal if he was.

"Here" I handed him his portion of the food I had gathered, sitting to watch the show with him.

"Thanks. Sorry about all this I really didn't want something like this to happen, I don't like relying on others" He said as I started eating the spicy chili I had gotten for dinner.

"It's not like you planned for those guys to come after you I don't mind since I get peace and quiet when away from the others."

"Still I don't want other people helping me with things I can do on my own."

"Well get used to it because when you get married, wait if you get married your wife will probably take care of you more than you take care of her. So I might as well get used to this as well since I want to be a good wife for someone some day." I said as Neji took his first bite. I did see the look he gave me when I said I wanted to be a good wife 'Are you retarded' yes Neji I'm retarded but it's from being around you too long, ha take that. I wish I could actually say that, I inwardly sighed.

I swear his whole face turned red as he spat out the chili waving air into his mouth then gulping down the glass of milk he had in front of him. I laughed as he downed my untouched milk as well, this chili was barely even spicy to my standards this was kind of pathetic but funny at the same time.

"It's not funny" he glared at me, not really a surprise but I couldn't help but laugh, I did calm down after five minutes of his glaring, it didn't scare me or anything it just didn't seem as funny as it first did I'm nearly immune to evil stares like that puh-lease.

"Can you not handle things that are even a little spicy? This isn't spicy at all I love spicy and this just sucks according to what I normally have."

"Well excuse me for not being used to such things." he said before eating the banana I had also got for him, why they had fruit with supper I had no idea. I sighed before handing him my fruit as well I couldn't let him starve, Shizune would probably kill me for killing Neji. He gave me a strange look before slowly taking the apple I held in my hand.

"Can I have that chili?" I asked as he bit into the apple, juices flying. He pushed the bowl towards me which I gladly took and gobbled up along with what I had left in my own chili bowl.

We just sat watching mostly reruns of CSI until ten when I was starting to feel tired. I yawned and rose to my feet stretching my sore muscles after sitting for a few hours not moving.

"We should probably get to bed. Tsunade wants us there by twelve but I say we get there by ten so that she isn't drunk and she's just waking up."

"Good idea." I extended my hand to him. He grabbed it and I pulled him to his feet effortlessly we slowly wobbled to his bed almost falling over from sleepiness. I guess we were more tired then we thought .

"Good night" I said before getting into my own bed, I didn't even change before getting under the warm blankets I just fell face first onto the pillow and was asleep within minutes.

"Tenten" Neji called beside my bed, I groaned, checking my clock to see it was nine I must have been really tired to have slept for eleven hours.

"I'm up just a sec" I got slowly to my feet rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes and stretching then I finally noticed my roomie sitting in front of my bed holding his head. I bent down beside him and put my hands on both sides of his head. I have cold hands when I wake up so I was hoping to help his headache subside. Soon he was looking up at me so I pulled him up and decided we might as well go to see our principal/nurse now, better luck of her not being so drunk this early anyway.

"Good morning Shizune is Tsunade-sama here, and awake and also preferably not drunk?" I asked once arriving in front of the door.

"Shes here and awake and I don't think shes been drinking yet, but you two are a little early you don't need to be here for another few hours." she said glancing at the clock. I shrugged nonchalantly at her.

"Better to get here right away so she isn't drunk and stumbling over words and asking what she was going to tell us next." Shizune laughed then scurried to the door behind her at the back of the office. She knocked then exchanged a few murmurs with Tsunade before coming back to us with an answer.

"Go on in, it was almost as if she expected you to be early, she barely ever gets up before 12." Shizune said shaking her head. We thanked her before I grabbed Neji out of his comfortable position in a chair in the office and dragged him to the back door knocking.

"Come in" A cheery voice said.

I saw Tsuande behind a desk when we walked in, not a bottle of sake in sight. She nodded her greeting to us then gestured for us to sit in the chairs in front of her like two children getting scolded for starting a food fight. I've done it before. Not so bad a punishment but anyway.

"Tenten, Neji, you must be wondering whats going on right now but it's quite difficult."

"Ok" I said following so far.

"Shizune and I got talking about what we were going to do as soon as we found out what those men wanted. Neji is prodigy to the Hyuugas and close to the main branch making him important in another way so we had to find the safest thing to do about the situation." I squirmed in my seat as she spoke, looking at Neji he was just as calm and passive as he always is.

"That is to...?" I wanted it to hurry up and get over what horrible thing was going to happen.

"To transfer you to the school, the prestige is rivalling our own and is only down by .5 so it is quite up to standards. I talked to your parents and told them every detail I knew and they immediately agreed to the terms of you being moved."

"I'm being transferred before the first day of school, a new record woohoo" I mumbled to myself.

"What schools would we be attending? I assume different it sounds safer to me. In my logic anyway." Neji said staring at Tsunade eyes never leaving hers.

"I thought to put you in a place that those gang members would never think of finding you and its a..." she trailed off looking a bit nervous, it can't be that bad, can it?

"Which is.." I made hand motions like Ino.

"An all girls school." Apparently it could be that bad. But for Neji, not for me. He frowned at the news thinking that their was a mistake, I laughed.

"You're saying that Neji has to act like a girl?" I said between my giggles, I got a glare but kept laughing behind my hand, not hiding it at all.

"Exactly, I'm very sorry Neji but you have to pretend to be a girl so that A. The gang won't find you and yourself can room together-"I stopped laughing"- and C. Because its the best choice for all of the above. Also I made sure you share every class together, I know the principal quite well childhood friend actually." she smiled at us, happy for me, sympathetic for Neji.

"What about our friends? I mean what do we tell them?" I asked as soon as I thought about Hinata, Ino and Sakura.

"Tell them that you need to transfer because your parents want you closer and Neji tell them something like The Main Branch Needs Me or something." Tsunade said, I nodded along with Neji.

"So when do we leave?"

"Three hours" Tsunade started grinning.

"You're kidding me. Three hours? It took me four just to fit everything in my suitcase and I have to unpack everything too how can we get it down in three?" I was once again in panic mode, it happened more often these days but who cares.

"Well you better get moving then." she was giving an evil look. I once again grabbed Neji and dragged him around like a doll. We practically ran down the halls, close but we didn't running wasn't aloud, we never ran into anybody thank Kami. I dashed to my closet and started throwing everything in it probably took at least an hour and a half. I glance at the clock and saw that only 30 minutes had gone by, strange, I thought it would have taken the whole time just to do my own stuff and here we are with both of us packed and half an hour to spare..

I quickly got over it, shut my suitcase and went to help Neji. We were finished by11:30 with 30 minutes to spare we flopped onto our beds for the last time in the school. Then someone knocked on our door once again disturbing our silent peaceful moment of the day, how much longer could I take this, I opened it to reveal all of our friends. Oh the joy of friends. The only problem when you have to transfer after an attack on your room mate that none of your friends know about is that you had to lie to keep them in the dark. It was mean but we were told to do it. They laughed as if we were joking, saw my serious face (when is it serious) then started sobbing and hugging me to death, the guys just stared at Neji before giving him 'bro hugs' I really didn't care but Naruto was crying for some reason.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm gonna miss you guys. I'll try to call, text, email, write letters anything to stay in touch, just please don't hate me for leaving so suddenly." I my self was starting to tear up along with my friends.

"We could never hate you" Ino wailed.

"Yeah we'll try to keep in touch with that stuff to" Sakura cried, grabbing my shirt.

"I'll miss you Ten" by now all us girls were crying, even Temari who was crying so hard she couldn't talk. I didn't expect it so my tears couldn't be stopped for fifteen minutes.

"We have to leave now. Bye guys."I called ten minutes later after all the crying. Of course after saying this everyone starting crying again and it took me the rest of my time with them to stop before hugging them and helping Neji with his stuff going to the elevator. I stepped inside after Neji waving to my sad friends as the doors closed, I stopped crying and was trying not to start again. I had just made a whole bunch of new friends and now I had to leave maybe never to see them again, maybe not even to talk to them again. I stayed strong though, I didn't want to break down with only Neji there I was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to make me calm down so I kept myself calm.

We exited the elevator when I realized that we had a huge problem. Since I had flew in a plane then cabbed it the rest of the way here I had no car, so hoping against all hope that Neji had one I asked.

"uhhh Neji do you have a car here?"

"Hn."

"I hope thats a yes because I don't..."he sighed.

"I do have a car but we need the address first come on" he actually dragged me this time.

"Tsunade-sama uhh where are we going?" I asked when we were in her office again.

"Wait one second..."she started rummaging through the pile of papers and found a small piece with what looked like an address on it. She gave it to me, even though I didn't think I needed it since we were using Neji's car I don't think he'll let me drive it.

"Here its about a half hour drive from here. Shizune said that Neji can't drive since he could black out at any given moment, we need to keep you safe. Also Neji needs to get some girl clothes-" Neji glared and Tsunade was unfazed like me and kept going"-you'll pass the mall on the way. I assume that Neji has a GPS so it shouldn't too difficult to find. You need to be there by 8 though thats when it closes for the night." I didn't have time to question this because she just ushered Neji and I right out the door to the parking lot outside.

Neji reluctantly handed me his keys after Tsunade kept poking him, shes strong so after about two pokes he handed over the keys making me laugh at his pain. I"m just like my mother, I laugh at others pain how lovely. I threw our luggage in the back of Porsche Boxster, how I managed this I don't know but I did and there was actually room left I guess it has a bigger trunk then I thought.

I then jumped in the drivers seat and adjusted the mirrors before doing up my seatbelt, the whole time I did that Neji slowly walked to the passenger side hand on the car not taking his own weight. I put the key in the ignition and turned it on, Neji had just opened the door and slowly sat down heaving, I rolled my eyes and reached across him closing the door for him and doing up his seatbelt. For this I got a glare which I promptly ignored and smiled at him before backing out of the parking space and slowly driving away.

I made sure I was going the right speed limit the whole time and driving properly it was nothing like how I normally drove but I didn't want Neji to have a heart attack. We were currently in the mall finding some clothes for him, he wasn't ecstatic about it either. He eventually got some jeans, he complained about them the whole time, some green, blue white and any other ungirly colour he could have ikn shirts and sweaters also some A-cupped bras and ahem panties he had to be a girl after all and girls had to change together in change rooms for gym.

I then remembered that when we had gym I would have to change with Neji knowing it was a boy and blushed he overlooked it as we walked back to the car with some shopping bags. Everything was now in the car and I decided that Neji couldn't keep his hair that way it looked too masculine so I undid it to his complaints then put in a high pony tail on his head. Much better for looking like a girl but Neji didn't like it.

"So whats our story?" I asked as I started to drive again.

"Well we're best friends who couldn't find a co-ed school that wasn't disgusting or to our liking so we wanted to try an all girls school. I"m Keya and you're Kanami." I nodded and focused on my driving. Fifteen minutes later we arrived at a one building-ed school and I had to do a double take of the address realizing that it was right and marching inside with Neji at my side.

When we came back out we had some new things including information. We had a key to our place and school uniforms, how dreadful, but the worst thing was that we didn't share a dorm like at the other school we shared a nearby apartment, that Tsunade had furnished already and given us money for food and whatever else we needed for three months. Meaning I'd need money. Meaning I'd need a job. Meaning I wouldn't be able to watch Neji all day. Meaning I'd have less time to do anything. Meaning I'd be tired. Meaning I'd go to bed earlier. Meaning I wouldn't be able to do stuff I wanted. I'd rather not be tired but if I needed to get groceries or something I guess I'd have to suffer.

Believe me now there were no happy campers, there was now a grumpy Tenten looking for a job and a grumpy Neji making dinner with groceries they had just bought. No there were no happy campers in the apartment a ten minute walk from school that night. They still had one day before school actually started so one more day of free time, which also meant looking for a job most of the day. Oh boy another great day I would be spending my day taking care of Neji and trying to find a decent job also with decent pay, best last day of summer ever. I wish.

"Good night Neji." I called as I started closing his door later on that night.

"Hn." that reply was so like him. And its so annoying! I want to pull my hair out plus I think he does it just to bother me! Who could be so mean! **'**

**'Well obviously Neji can'**

'Who are you?'

**'I'm your inner.'**

'So you're me then?'

**'You could say that I guess...'**

'ok then so what are you doing talking to me then? You haven't spoken to me before at all not even when I needed help so why now?'

**'First I'm not talking to you and-'**

'ok thinking to me then'

**'Let me finish!'**

'ok, ok just don't think so loudly...'

**'Anyway I don't like dealing with young immature peopl so I thought now would be fine. I feel bad for Sakuras inner she has to put up with all that omg'-ing'**

'Sakura has an inner?'

**'Most of your friends do but you better get to bed now, night.'**

'Night...me...I guess'

I jumped into my bed after changing and fell asleep, it had been a long day rushing to places getting ready for school. To think our new school had uniforms, Neji and I were lucky that they had shorts and pants not just skirts we both would have killed ourselves.

I checked the clock 9, is there something up with that number lately I keep getting up at that time every day but tomorrow I won't be allowed I hope I don't sleep past my alarm. I'm a very heavy sleeper my house could be on fire and firefighters breaking in the door, sirens outside and I wouldn't move one little bit someone might think I'm dead.

"Good morning Neji" I yawned walking into the kitchen seeing my room mate making something in there, it smelt like french toast.

"Morning"

"Watcha doing?"

"Making french toast, I hope you're hungry" Score one for me.

"I'm always hungry." I grinned sitting at the table that was conveniently next to the kitchen. I hope Neji starts to talk again like when we were kids you wouldn't be able to shut him up I can't believe how long ago that was and how much he changed, I sat gazing at him as he cooked. Wait what was wrong with this picture...Me sitting at the table for breakfast?No. The Tvs on? No. The fan in the kitchen isn't on?No. What was it! Neji in the kitchen?No he cooked last night so he can cook today too. Wait thats wrong. How did he get here by himself, I cleared my throat and he looked at me.

"You don't have any more head aches?" I questioned him.

"No, Shizune gave me some new medicine and she said I can go tomorrow to school." I forgot that he would have to stay home for the first day...oh well hes going now anyway.

"I see, how can you cook so well?" I asked as he placed a plate full of french toast on the table in front of me. I grabbed two pieces and put them on my own plate throwing syrup all over it, Neji shrugged at me.

"A Hyuuga thing. We have to be able to live on our own."

"Hmmm." I had a mouthful of delicious food, it was only so good because I didn't make it I can't cook at all I even burn water...I think thats possible.

By the time breakfast was over I had to have eaten at least ten pieces of french toast, it was an hour later and Neji had only had about five minutes to eat and had only eaten two pieces. Sure he had time to eat more now but he said he wasn't hungry so theres nothing I could do about it unless I decided to shove the food down his throat. I don't care THAT much about him.

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes." I said. He raised his eyebrow asking where I was going.

"To shower." I grinned before grabbing some clean clothes and a towel and going into the bathroom. All the other bathroom stuff that was needed such as shampoo and conditioner were already in there waiting to be used.

Just as I said fifteen minutes I emerged from the steaming room to see Neji watching TV on our couch which was white. Not good considering its me after all and I make a mess when I eat so I guess no more eating and watching TV at the same time anymore how sad.

"Hey, I need to look for a job downtown, you coming?" I put on my sneakers and threw on my sweater.

"Hn." he said turning off the television and putting his shoes on also grabbing a sweater.

"Got your keys?"

"Yup" he jangled them and I nodded.

"Lets go" I started marching out the doors Neji following locking the apartments door before starting behind me close on my heels. We were on the third story and no elevator, don't get me wrong its a nice apartment complex but without and elevator it sucks. So we walked down the stairs taking our time not talking.

I was whistling when we reached the bottom since we weren't talking, no big deal it's something I normally do when I walk. We started to downtown looking for places with Need Help or Hiring sign. It was difficult.

"Hey Neji." I was still wondering why he was coming with me to help me find a job.

"Hn?"

"Why are you helping me with this?"

"I need a job too moron I doubt my family will happily form over money for something as stupid as this."

"Did you ask them?"

"No, what about your parents? They must be quite wealthy to send you to the best school around Japan." good come back Neji. I never thought he had it in him, I was wrong.

"My family had troubles doing this we all had to work including myself and my sister but my parents wanted the best for me and I couldn't refuse they wouldn't let me so I started working to help. My parents didn't approve but it helped so they could be happy about my school, it wasn't about me it was about them being happy about their decisions and to be able to be proud of their daughters."

"Hn." Oh great he's not answering again. I saw a Help sign in a cute little cafe window and walked over to check it out. It looked nice inside and out.

"Excuse me" I asked a woman in a maid uniform.

"Yes, can I help you miss?"

"Is the manager here?"

"You look a little young for the job...how old are you?"

"17." she nodded before telling me to wait for a second, to find her manager. I hoped that I wouldn't have to dress up like that. I turned to Neji, who was waiting outside for me and gave a thumbs up.

"Are you looking for a job here then?" a voice said from behind me. I turned to see a young woman maybe 26 years old standing there.

"yes ma'am"

"Ok then follow me for an interview then." she started to a back room, I waved to Neji before following.

"I got the job." I was happily talking to Neji as we started looking for a job for him. The interview went smoothly and was only fifteen minutes shorter then I thought it would be but I'm not complaining I didn't want to wait around that long answering unimportant questions. The only bad thing was that I did have to wear the uniform, but the pay was good so I didn't mind.

"So are you going to be a boy then?For your job I mean."

"Hn."

"Yes?"he nodded.

"Ok, how about there?" I pointed to a small shoe store with a hiring sign. We went to see, looked inside and ran, old men and women were standing there doing nothing, how boring. Five minutes later I saw a small coffee shop and pointed that out as well.

Neji went inside and came back out with a bag.

"Whats in there?"

"My uniform." he smirked.

"Great now we both have jobs and not far away from each other perfect. When do you start?"

"Tomorrow, four so enough time to go home get something to eat then head out here. I work everyday except Saturday and Sunday."

"Cool me too, when does your shift end?"

"9"

"Same, looks like we can walk to and from work together." I was grinning and humming on our way back home it was now 12:30 so Neji made macaroni and cheese as he called it for lunch. I called it K.D. But he didn't argue so it was no fun.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" I asked while shoving food into my mouth, making the boy across from me roll his eyes.

"Nothing."

"Relaxation, good just what I wanted peace and quiet." I finished eating and brought my bowl to the sink putting it in gently, a small pile of dishes was building up but I thought to do them after supper.

I flopped onto the couch and grabbed my book that I had left on the mahogany coffee table, reading in peace. I of course had a kunai up my sleeve and my baby panda stuffed animal beside me together we took up half the couch. Neji must have joined me on the couch after eating because when I looked up from my book he wasn't in the kitchen or at the table, but beside me. I frowned at before finishing my chapter.

Slam.

I closed my book, making Neji quickly turn his head to look at me instead of our balcony. I grinned then turned on the TV. Nothing was on so I went to my room and grabbed a movie, I put it in the DVD player then flopped on the couch again.

"?"

"It's Underworld."

"Hn?"

"A movie about vampires and werewolves pretty awesome there are three of them." I was smiling innocently at him. After the first one the second and after that one the third.

"How does that work?" Neji asked when it was over. I shrugged in response and got up to put the disk back in it's case. Neji stretched then went to the kitchen to make supper, he pretended that he wasn't interested in the movies but his eyes wouldn't leave the screen even when I got up to make popcorn. I didn't know he could like things let alone like something so much that his eyes were glued to it, no distractions enough to make his eyes move.

We had chicken parmesan that night for supper, something my mom had always made, also one of my favourites but ,don't tell her this, Neji mad it better. I sighed happily after finishing and stretched before stalking off to my room to practise my moves. By that I don't mean dance or flirting or whatever I mean using my weapons and fighting skills.

I had a target set up on my door, throwing kunai and shuriken at it from the back of my room hitting dead centre every time. Just as I let go of a kunai, my door swung open.

"DUCK!"I yelled. They moved with seconds to spare.

"What are you doing?"

"Practising with my weapons want to join me Neji?"

"Nope just wanted to see what all the noise was coming from your room, I found out the hard way by opening your door."

"Whats the easy way then, knocking?"

"Byakugan." suddenly veins popped out of his forehead and around his eyes.

"What does that do?"

"I can see through anything with it and have 360 degree vision." he didn't say it in a perverted way but seeing through everything meant clothes so I smacked him upside the head.

"What?"

"Don't look through clothes got that?" I growled, he smirked at me.

"I can't see through clothes they put something in it thats impossible for byakugan or any other thing like it to see through clothes."

"I see, anyway it's late I'm going to bed goodnight." He stood there staring at me, the perv.

"That means you leave." He still stood there. Is he really a prodigy? I sighed and pushed him out the door closing it behind him.

I put on my pjs, set my alarm for seven then jumped in my bed. It took me forever to fall asleep that night, I guess I was kind of excited to have a new life, new job and new school. I wasn't thinking about my friends but they were in my mind I had talked to them earlier that day. It was impossible for us to go even one day without any communication, so I guess I'll be really busy, school was starting, work was starting and talking to my friends for at least an hour was starting. I was really going to be worn out at the end of each and every day I hope my nine hours of sleep each night will be enough.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Now this is the only story I've started with a plan(so I'm being smart XD and its going to be successful I think), I have things for every chapter I'm writing planned ahead. So my work is laid out for me all I have to do is piece it together slowly but surely. Sakura and Ino WILL NOT be meddling, I'm not saying that they aren't in later chapters but they don't have anything to do with Neji and Tenten getting together. Also if there are errors in the chapters before this or parts that don't make sense it's because I had originally planned for Tenten and Neji to have different bedrooms in their dorm at the boarding school. Also I'm sorry about my crappy summary I'm planning to change it but I might not depending on how it turns out. Anyway thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy this chapter. One more thing if you see areas where I can improve please tell me and I'll try my best to do better.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own any characters from Naruto. (or Mario)

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Uggh" I groaned blindly reaching out to turn off my alarm. My hand just kept reaching and reaching going on forever, like those stairs from Mario the one for N64 I don't remember the name of it. My hand hit air, so I kept stretching to get the sound to stop.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

THUMP!

BEEP! BEEP! BE-

I grabbed the alarm on my bedside table from my position on the floor, yes I rolled off the bed and yes it hurt. So I took the noise machine and smashed the button to turn it off.

I slowly pulled myself together and rose to my feet, clutching my head. I proceeded to open my door and walk out to see Neji death glaring my door, I guess he heard my little session earlier. I tried to smile but it wouldn't spread so I gave up and crawled to the kitchen for breakfast. Neji starting eating his cereal once again as I put bread in the toaster for well toast.

It seemed to be taking forever and I was getting impatient, I was tapping my foot and glaring at the toaster, not as efficient as my apartment sharers glare but oh well.

**'Why do you always call him roomie or room mate or apartment sharer?' **Oh boy my inner is back.

'Uhh, why not. Besides just calling him Neji is so boring. Why do YOU have any better suggestions?"

**'Honey, sweetie, my love'**

'Why in the hell would I say that to him?' I swear she just shrugged in my mind.

**'Why not?'**

'Don't you steal my lines!'

**'They're my lines too...'**

'oh who asked you'

**'I'm you so I try to help. Besides you asked if I had any better suggestions and I gave examples, if you don't like it don't ask.'**

'...'

**'So what are you going to do about your first day of school?"**

'...'

**'Hello?'**

'...'

**'FINE! If you're not going to talk to me I'm leaving!' **Poof. I sighed in relief. Wait..poof? How can she go poof? Oh whatever at least shes gone.

"uhh Tenten?" neji said looking at me confused.

"Huh?" Wow I'm so smart aren't I.. Best word in history.

"You're going to be late" he smirked as I looked at the clock, touched my cold toast then ran screaming to my room to get ready. Thank kami I showered last night or I would be late. I quickly threw on the shirt and looked at my problematic situation. We had a to wear the skirt on the first day of school, no ands ifs or buts about it just the way it is for whatever reason. Sighing, I put the skirt on and then ran out of my room with my school bag over my shoulder, shoved on my shoes and darted out the door behind Neji ahem I mean behind Keya, my best friend.

"You could have waited you know" I said catching up with Keya in a few minutes. Now let me explain what we looked like, the school uniform was a blue plaid skirt, or blue checkered shorts and pants, a white shirt/blouse thing and a black blazer. (A/N: If any of you have watched Shugo Chara the uniform is like that only the girls skirt is blue not red, I love their uniform XD). I had my hair in my two buns, which was almost sacred to me while Neji had his hair in a high pony on top of his instead of his usual low pony. He looks more like a girl this way, an actually cute girl if you ask me.

"Hn." wow why do I bother to talk to him.

"What does that mean anyway, you always say it."

"Hn."

"Seriously"

"Hn"

"Really what does it mean?"

"Hn"

"Yes, no, maybe so?"

"Hn" I was starting to get annoyed now, and the school was now in sight.

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN YOU DAMN NE- KEYA!" I stopped and grabbed him/her? by the front of their shirt stopping the momentum moving us forward.

"Hn." I rolled my eyes and stomped the rest of the way to school ignoring my 'best friend.'

"Hey do you know them?" a girl asked.

"no, you?" another replied, shaking her head.

"Nope they must be new I mean theres only a few ways to come here and one is to be really smart, another is to have come from middle school or to pay to get in."

"Right...which one is it for them then?"

"Probably the last one they don't look very smart to me." I froze when one of the girls said that. I slowly turned around with a sadistic grin plastered on my face, creepy. They looked at me and nodded their heads, I think that they think I'm dumb so what do I do? I march right over.

"Excuse me ladies but just to tell I am not dumb nor is my best friend. We may have payed to come here but that doesn't mean we're dumb either way you have to pay to come here whether you're smart or you came from middle school so maybe it's you whos dumb and not me." they stared, looked at each other then stared at me again with shocked faces.

"Of course we know that." the long haired girl said blushing, she made the comment in the first place judging by her voice.

"Yeah who doesn't?" the short haired one said.

"Good anyway I'm Kanami Tsuzuka, nice to meet you" I was smiling as Keya walked over.

"Momoyo Miharu nice to meet you too, maybe we could be friends." long haired.

"Mitsuki Haruna, and I do think we should be friends you seem great I love people who speak their mind." obviously the short haired girl.

"Great, by the way this is Keya Miyano, my best friend" I gestured to Neji. Screw it this is my story I can call Neji, Neji even if I don't out loud so there.

"Well, what about you, do oyu have anything to say to us" Momoyo said to Neji.

"No, not really" he did not just talk to them.

"Oh, well let's be friends" Mitsuki yelled before happily putting us in a group hug, I blushed knowing that Keya was actually Neji and a boy. Just as we let go of the hug the bell rang and we all ran inside, well some were skipping (Mitsuki) some are really hyper I guess (Mitsuki) it reminds me of a certain blonde who my best friend seems to like (Naruto) no I don't mean Keya I mean Hinata.

We had this stupid ceremony thing that lasted almost all day we only had the last period of class, but all we did was talk in it doing nothing. I guess the ceremony thing was supposed to be all day. How boring, it was already no fun and they thought that it was going to take the fun out of my life for longer pfft the meanies.

"Hey Kanami what are you doing after school?" Mitsuki asked excitedly.

"Working" I sighed, she pouted then turned to Neji.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm working also" he replied then Mitsuki pouted again. She was sad for the last twenty minutes of free time, in which I took out my kunai and started twirling it around my finger. When Mitsuki saw it after school she got hyper again, wow she really is like Naruto.

"Hey do you have good aim?" she asked.

"Pfft" I said starting to laugh, she gave a blank stare.

"So you have bad aim?" Momoyo asked slowly.

"Pfft" Again I laughed and they gave confused looks. I shook off the laugh as we reached the place where they turned left and we turned right, we talked about it during free time.

"Puh-lease good and bad do not describe my skills with this."

"Then what does?" Mitsuki asked still confused.

"Perfect."

"No way. You're joking right?" Momyo looked astonished.

"Nope, allow me to demonstrate, Keya walk away and turn around you'll be my dummy" the girls all laughed, Neji isn't a girl.

"You're so funny Kanami" Momoyo laughed. I was being completely serious about it but oh well looks like I'll need something else to use.

"That tree" I pointed to the distance.

"ok" Momoyo said squinting to see. I turned away from the tree to throw backwards. This surprised them more, then with no hesitation I threw the weapon behind then turned around grinning like an idiot at their looks.

"Let's go see!" Mitsuki just started running. I lazily ran behind her keeping pace with Momoyo who was doing her best but didn't seem to be in the best shape. It was worth the wait because when we got there we saw the kunai dead centre, you could measure it and it would be perfect.

"So cool!" Momoyo said when she regained her breath.

"Yeah but we better go now. We have to get to work." I said grabbing the kunai and putting it back in my bag.

"ahhh bye Keya, bye Kanami" Mitsuki said in a very whiny voice.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow." Mitsuki said after rolling her eyes at the hyper girl who was her best friend, I smiled.

"Bye guys." I turned along with Neji as we started our journey home. We were silent the whole way home and when we did get back we rushed to get ready, I grabbed the stuff I needed and change while Neji did the same, we also had to make a quick dinner since we had wasted some time while I was showing off. We ended up having soup, it was delicious who knew soup could be that good? It must be a crime or something nothing that good is legal.

I put my dishes into the sink, piled with dishes before putting on my sneakers, ready to leave as soon as Neji was there.

"Come on Neji hurry up" I whined while jumping from foot to foot.

"Hn." Why does he only say that with me and not the other two, even when they were around and talking anytime I spoke to him he Hn'ed and when they asked the same thing he answered whats up with that does he really hate me that much?

"Stop Hn'ing me would you we have to go so we're not late"

"Hn" I heard dishes clatter then footsteps coming towards me, then Neji appeared threw on his own sneakers then followed me out the door.

I wanted to run, but Neji being the grump he is made me walk, I got to work with a few minutes. After wondering why I was a little early I realized it was so Neji could arrive exactly on time for work, the sly bastard. That wasn't very nice but oh well.

"Hello Kanami, how was your day?" the manager, whos name was Ayu asked as soon as I had changed into the horrendous maid costume. (A/N: I'm an anime person so I'm going to say her work outfit is like the one in Kaichou wa Maid-sama, if you haven't seen this shame on you I really love it. It's a romantic comedy but I love it so much, anyways back to the story at hand.)

"Really good, and now I'm ready to work. We did nothing all day so I'm still full of energy." i said grinning.

"Good, now go get'em tiger" she grinned back at me then walked away. I smiled before going to greet the people that had just entered.

"Welcome masters" I said bowing to the three boys who had walked in.

"Hey cutie" one said, I blushed when I looked up. He was cute (A/N: hahaha sorry to interrupt again but hes like Usui from Kaichou wa Maid-sama.) He had blonde hair and emerald green eyes, everything about him screamed hot at me.

"Please follow me to your seats, masters."I said turning to lead them to an empty table. I knew they were staring at my butt the entire time, but every time Iooked back they looked away as if they were innocent. I soon had them seated with menus waiting for their orders since all my other tables had payed and left already.

"I'll have angel cake thing" one said another nodded.

"Me too" I turned to the one who was obviously the popular guy at school thanks to his attitude.

"I'll have the angel cake with a side of you" he said winking at me. I laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry master that I cannot do but I'll be back with your food in a minute with your orders."

I bowed again then hurried to the kitchen with the order. I came back out five minutes later with the angel cake...thing. I served them then looked at the clock, the small maid cafe closed in ten minutes so no more costumers were allowed in, but somehow Neji appeared inside ten minutes later waiting for me to finish. I gave him a quizzical look before looking back to the three boys who had just finished paying the bill, and standing up.

"Thank you for coming today Masters. Allow me to show you to the exit." I bowed off before walking to the front door again, the boys in tow once again staring at my behind which I ignored this time since I knew they wouldn't stop anyway.

"Bye'a cutie" the blonde said as he and his friends left the cafe, I sighed before going to get changed into my comfy clothes and shoes again. It was nice, five minutes later I came back to see Neji still waiting, I called bye to the manager before leaving.

"So how was your work?" I asked as we walked slowly.

"Hn"

"Neji would you answer me with real words?"

"Hn" Does he like to make me mad?

"Neji.."I hissed.

"Hn?" he said it questioningly how weird is that.

"That is not a real word. Answer in a sentence..."

"Hn, hn **pause** hn" I face palmed.

"fine then don't talk to me."

"Hn" silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Cricket.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Uggh I can't take it anymore!" I yelled grabbing my head. Neji stopped and turned to me, eyebrow raised. I walked up to him and got right in his face.

"Why won't you answer me in real words?Huh? Huh? You answer everyone else why not me?Hmm?"

"Why not, you get so angry."

"Uggggh you're a jerk" I began to walk again. So he only does it to annoy me, well time to annoy him, hee hee hee **evil grin**.

"TENTEN!" Neji yelled from the shower a three weeks later, you see you make them paranoid they think you'll do something right away but you have to wait a while for them to not be expecting it.

"Yes Neji?" I called back innocently.

"WHY DID YOU PUT HONEY IN THE SHAMPOO BOTTLE!"

"What are you talking about? Why would I do that I have to use that too you know."

"Whatever." wow nows he grumpy. So I continued eating my breakfast, toast how boring but I always have it when Neji doesn't make something special and the only time he does that is if it's on the weekend.

"TENTEN!" oh look he calling me again.

"What now Neji?" still innocent.

"WHY DID YOU PUT MUD IN THE CONDITIONER!"Still angry.

"Who moi? No way, I use that as well as shampoo. He grumbled before going back to his shower, I just grinned evilly. I wonder if he'll stop annoying me now.

"Good morning Neji" I said the next morning walking to the kitchen after my shower, yes I got new shampoo and conditioner, Neji made sure of that and now he'll check every time before he showers whoopsie.

"Hn" Twitch.

"So what are you doing today at work?"

"Hn" oh no he didn't just switch back to that.

"Neji wedgie!" I yelled at him two weeks after the honey/shampoo and mud/conditioner thing.

"Hn..." he growled it. I, of course on natural instinct laughed.

"Oh does it bother you Wedgie?" He glared at me, as I skipped around the house on a Monday evening after school.

"Oh pooh." Eyebrow raised.

"You forgot to buy me chili Wedgie" twitch, I smirked before going and randomly hugging him. He stiffened then patted my back. After I calmed down I let go of him turning serious again.

"Aren't you excited for the dance tomorrow?I mean boys are coming from the all guys school it's going to be awesome I'll get to torment..heh"

"One problem"

"What?"

"It's semi formal"

"And that means..."

"You need a dress, and so do I since I'm a 'gril'" he made air quotations. Then I realized what he said and screamed, he covered his ears.

"You're kidding, right?" he shook his head and I screamed again.

"So what do we do I don't have one dress let alone two!"

"Calm down we have today and tomorrow off we'll go buy one now baka"

"Thats Naruto, teme"

"Thats Sasuke anyway, why else would we not have our stuff for work?Besides if we did have work we'd be late anyways since it's four now."

"Ok fine lets go besides we have enough money."

"Yup." So we grabbed our shoes, sweaters and car keys ready for a trip to the mall.

"Hey what about this?" I held up a purple dress. I thought it looked great, for Neji not me, he had to pretend to be a girl right now.

"No" he said after a quick glance making me frown and sigh. Oh well I'll just find my own and he'll find his. I looked through the dresses again to no avail then looked at the wall and did a double take to make sure I was seeing right. There was a black dress with spaghetti straps and it was lacy at the top and bottom and seemed to be my size.

"Excuse me, can I see that dress on the wall right there?" I asked the nearest clerk. She looked me up and down a few times, I guess to see if I was the right size for it before she nodded.

"Of course you look about right for it." she got a hook thing to get it down, and handed it to me within seconds.

"Thanks" I grinned before running to the change room. I came out and looked at the mirror on the other side of the door of the change room I was in. It was a little shorter then I initially thought it was reaching my mid thigh but it hugged every curve I had and even I had to say I looked hot.

"Nice" someone said from behind me, I turned to see Neji smirking, I grinned.

"It's perfect, don't you think?" I twirled around laughing before going to change back. I then looked at the price tag and got disappointed, it was way past my budget. I came back out sad holding the dress and putting it on a random shelf before looking for another.

"What about that black one it looked good." Neji said from behind me, I pouted at him.

"Too expensive for me" I muttered, he looked at me before going to get the dress, he looked at the tag then went and bought, meanie he was rubbing it in my face that he could afford it and I couldn't.

"Here" he gave me the beg with the dress in it. Am I a servant now?

"Why am I holding your bag?" I growled.

"It's not mine it's yours" I blanked.

"You bought it for me?" he nodded and I glomped him.

"Let go Kanami" he said trying to pry me off.

"Thank you Keya" I said happily. I let go smiling then helped Neji find a dress that was at his knees, pretty difficult considering today's style. He ended up with a royal blue dress, that in fact reached his knee's, but it somehow looked pleated at the bottom so it was nice. So we both had epic dresses for the dance, and yes epic is the right word for our dresses.

"There now we're all set" I said grinning as we left the dress store.

"No we actually still need shoes and make-up" he did not just say make up.

"You're kidding" I said shocked.

"no we need it or we'll stand out like sore thumbs c'mon in here" He pushed me into a shoe store. I ended up with a pair of black lacy sandals with a small heel and Neji came out with blue sandal like things with a heel slightly bigger then mine.

Neji then dragged the protesting me into a store with lots of make-up I really don't know what we got there since I was yelling the whole time. I made quite a scene and almost got us kicked out, so Neji stuck his hand over my mouth and still dragged me around getting some **shudder** make-up.

"I hate make-up" I grumbled in the car.

"Hn" he rolled his eyes at me, so I stuck out my tongue. For the rest of the ride I had music on, turned up loud enough that I didn't have to talk but not loud enough to hurt your eardrums. I know it is perfect isn't it.

I put my bags on the kitchen table, as Neji did the same. I sighed and dramatically sat down on a chair, staring at the wall boredly and tiredly.

"what do you want for supper?" It was seven so I really didn't know what I wanted for dinner at the moment sorry Neji, but you'll have to think on your own.

He tried asking a few times more but I ignored him so he grumbled away making something on his own since I wasn't helping. An hour later I was at the table staring at a bowl full of chili, my favourite actually, well one of them. I started shoving it in my face and guess what?It was actually spicy even though Neji didn't like it that way.

"Hey good job Neji." I said with a mouth full causing him to glare at me. I don't think the words came out clear for him so I swallowed and repeated them.

"I know what you said I just don't appreciate people talking with their mouth full."

"How did you know what I said?" I didn't even hear myself say real words.

"Naruto. Dare I sat more?" Oh I get it now. That boy can eat and when he does he shovels it in and talks the whole time nothing can shut him up, not even food. Plus since they're friends Neji had ate with him more then I have so it makes sense he would know how to read lips or whatever he does to figure out what we're saying.

"oh that makes sense." we finished five minutes of silent eating later. I put my dishes in the sink, which was empty for once then saw the stuff there were two different chili's on it. Ahh so that's how he was able to eat chili he made spicy for me and bland and boring for himself how sneaky of him. I would switch them to see what happens when he eats the extra spicy food, it was actually kinda spicy for me imagine Neji, anyway they're two different colours mine it bright red and his is dark. Big difference. Maybe he thought of that so he did it on purpose. I pondered over that for a moment before coming to a conclusion. Nah he's not that smart he wouldn't think that far ahead.

I slumped onto the couch and turned on the TV, I could afford to stay up late since we didn't have school tomorrow and the dance started at 6 pm, it ended at 12 and there wasn't any school the next day either so who cares?

I did eventually go to bed but it wasn't until four am, which is when Neji came out telling me to go to bed or we'd be late for the dance. I did try to argue but he picked me up and carried me, I was in a weakened state I couldn't fight back, to my room throwing me on the bed. I believe I fell asleep in a record breaking five seconds, cool.

"Morning Neji" I said yawning as I left my room the next morning.

"Good AFTERNOON Tenten" he replied from his spot on the couch where he was reading a book. I then decided to look at the clock for the first time that day. It was two pm, four hours until the dance and I had to eat and shower still.

"uh-oh" I said before running and grabbing the chili from yesterday, shoving it in the microwave. 'Input cheesy elevator music' thirty seconds later I was eating my chili now warm, it was soon all gone so I ran to the shower with a spare change of clothes. Fifteen minutes later I came out of the bathroom, did you really think I would describe my shower scene, I think not.

"So Neji what do we do first?" i said nervously glancing around the room, eyes darting I probably looked like I did drugs or something before leaving the bathroom.

"calm down." I took in deep breaths a few times and relaxed my body.

"Ok put on the dress first." I tensed up.

"Tenten we have lots of time just go get changed and stay relaxed." I nodded before going to my room and slipping on the dress, my legs were all shiny. I came back out moments later and saw Neji ahem excuse me Kaye in her dress, looking good too.

"Now what?"

"Sit on the chair and close your eyes." I did as he said and fell asleep. He shook me up moments later, which must of been at least two hours since his face had make-up perfectly applied and his hair was curled in its ponytail, not super curly but enough to notice.

"Ohh pretty" I said rubbing my eyes Neji smacked my hands.

"What?" I whined.

"You'll ruin the make-up." I looked to my hands to find he was right, I sighed before keeping my hands away. Neji had on light blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss, maybe some mascara and had his heels on already.

"Here put them on now" he gave me my heels.

"Why?"

"Just do it we have to leave in a few minutes." I did as told then stood up, stupid Neji already being taller and having larger heels then me making him even taller. I walked a few steps adjusting to the heels then went to check my look. I didn't notice earlier but my hair was flowing around me reaching my was it, it was a little wavy but that's it nothing fancy done with it thank Kami. Ok I thought I looked hot yesterday but today I looked hotter, I barely recognized myself, I had some silver eyeshadow, a little eyeliner and light pink lip gloss, at least he didn't put mascara on me too.

"Ready to go Kanami?" Neji asked in his girl voice, why were we even going to this thing? It wasn't mandatory, I just thought it'd be fun.

"Yup" I came out of the bathroom seeing Neji by the front door in a fancy jacket, he had another in his hand for me, it was November after all getting cold and snowy. I took the coat and slipped it on, too bad they can't be really warm and look really good because when I came out I was a little cold from the walk from my apartment to the car. We only took the car because of our hair, apparently we can't let it mess up or we'll look bad, I don't care but I guess Neji has to look good whether it be as a boy or as a girl.

We drove the two minute drive silently, I was intent on staring out the window at the slowly falling slowly while Neji was intent on driving and getting us there safe. How fun it must be to be Neji, ha! Not!

"Mitsuki, Momoyo, you guys look great!" I exclaimed when I saw my friends. After the first few days of school I got really close to them and so did Neji even if he won't admit it and now every weekend we're at each others except once in a while when I need to work for a sick co-worker. They did look wonderful Momoyo in a red halter dress and Mitsuki in a pink strapless dress.

"You too!Gosh Kanami you guys are so beautiful when you're all dressed up" I blushed at the sudden comment as she pinch my cheek, we were in the gym waiting for the boys to arrive. Their school was at least a fifteen minute drive in good weather let alone snowy weather and they had to meet there before they came, why I don't know but they did.

We stood chatting for a while, we weren't impatient about the boys but we were excited and needed to let it out so chatted. It was fun, complaining about teachers and all the usual stuff girls do, maybe boys do it too I wouldn't know I'm not a boy and Neji won't tell me.

"So Keya slipped on-" I was cut off by a squeal of happiness, I turned around to see why and nearly fell over from shock.

"Kanami are you alright?" Momoyo said waving a hand in front of my face, I swatted it away not listening to her worried words.

"Kanami what are you staring at?" Mitsuki was worried too but I didn't notice the tone just the words and pointed to boy that I never thought I would ever see again after that day.

A/N: Yay cliffhanger!Oh god I just realized something. I made a fatal error in the last chapter, when the maid asked how old she was it was said as Tenten being 17 but in the first chapter I said she was 15...just to clear tings up shes 15 not 17, sorry :P I'm only able to update about every two weeks since I don't have internet at my house so when I go to my moms I update ***grins sheepishly* anyway I'm also gonna date every chapter to the day I post so that when I get to later chapters people won't be wondering, when did they update this? I did that once because the authoress left an important message, now normally I skip them myself so I read it then was confuzzled and looked at the last update, shook my head and started to wonder when that chapter appeared trying to deem it as important or not...anyway...CONFUZZLED IS A WORD AND I DID NOT MAKE IT UP FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT SO THERE *sticks out tongue*. I'm so very mature XD Also I'm very sorry to all that have read this, its a big long rant and its probably bothering you to have to waste your time reading it but it's really important, so I'm appreciative to any who have read this. Wasting your precious time when you could be reading the next chapter. Tsk tsk now go on. Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so maybe I over reacted a little when I saw him, really I swear it was only a little but still I never thought I'd see him here.

I turned to my friends putting a smile on face, making them relax, they really had been worried how sweet. It's great to have two great friends and...Neji I still don't think he's a friend even if the person he plays is my person's best friend. Yeah I'm treating this like a play or movie for my own amusement but yeah I would be friends with these two girls since I'm still me just with a different name.

**'Hey do you like him?'**

'Like who?And why are you back?'

**'Yay You're Talking To Me Again! parties cough cough Anyways Neji, do you like him? You said he wasn't your friend but could it be more?' **I think my face was one of horror because my friends starting panicking, I just continued talk- err thinking to my inner.

'NO I DON'T LIKE HIM!'

**'Denial. It's the first stage for love, hee hee'**

'NO IT'S NOT! I MEAN WHO WOULD LIKE A JERK LIKE HIM ANYWAY!' I thought yelled.

**'Uhh you would and bye, I'll leave you and your denial alone, *grins*' **Poof. Wait why does she always go poof?Who cares.

"Kanami, are you sick or something you've been staring with a horrible look on your face for ten minutes." Momoyo sounded truly worried, unlike a certain person.

"I'm fine guys, just saw someone I know."

"From the boys school? Oh please tell!" Mitsuki was now excited, again.

"Uhh I don't know his name, but the kid with blonde hair and green eyes with two friends over there." I said pointing, somehow while I spaced out and thought to my inner my eyes had kept track of the blonde boy.

"YUO'RE KIDDING!" Mitsuki yelled.

"What?" I said, my eyes snapping back to her in a very surprised manner.

"You know the most popular kid at the boys school!" Now I do remember saying how I figured this guy was popular and all but I never thought he was the most popular he didn't seem to have the aura for that. Looks like I was wrong, and believe me I don't like being wrong.

"Apparently I do. He came to the cafe on the first day of school."

"Go talk to him! Maybe he'll remember you!" Momoyo whisper yelled.

"no thank you." Unaware of what was going on we were moving closer to the boy and I hadn't even taken notice.

"Why not?" Mitsuki whined.

"Whats the point he probably has fangirls like this one-" points to Neji "has fanboys."

"so? just go."

"No how many ti-" i was cut off by being pushed towards a certain boy who wasn't paying attention to the group of four girls, Neji had followed us even though he hadn't been talking.

"Sorry" I squeaked, bowing.

"No problem Cutie" I looked back up and realized that he had recognized me.

"My friends decided to push me over here, because I told them I met you on the first day of school at my work" he clicked his tongue and all his friends left taking random fanfirls along with them for a ride of some sort.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

"Uhhh i don't know how to dance. Bye though nice seeing you again uhhh whats your name?"

"Kei, and nothings wrong with not knowing how to dance." he held out his hand for me.

"uhh sorry." I said before turning and fast walking away. Of course he didn't let me go that easily and grabbed my wrist, I swear there was a growl made but I looked around and saw nothing that could have made it so mentally shrugged.

"see just follow my lead." Kei whispered in my ear as I followed him through the dance. It was slow and actually nice and kind of fun. As soon as the song was over he let go of my waist and grinned.

"Thank you" I said bowing then trying to walk away again. He grabbed my wrist...again.

"What do you say we go on a date Friday? You, me dinner a movie. What do you say Cutie?" I still hadn't told him my name, oopsie.

**'Go for it!' **Oh great look who's back.

'Didn't you say that I liked Neji? Why would I date this guy if I liked someone else.'

**'To prove you do like Neji!'**

'I do not!'

**'Sorry but you better answer him, you've been staring off into space for a while bye' **Poof. She makes me so mad! I'm going to prove I don't like him by going on this date and liking this guy, Kei.

"Sure, it sounds fun. My name is Kanami by the way" I said smiling.

"Great! Where do you live?" I told him the address.

"Ok I'll pick you up around Seven?"

"Sure see you then Kei" I smiled sheepishly as I said his name. He grinned at me, then waved and left.

"Oh MY GOSH!" Mitsuki said from behind me. I turned around and she glomped me making me laugh.

"You're going on a date with Kei! How great is that!" she was really excited again.

"how do you know?...Oh...You were listening you little bugger" I said jokingly hugging her back. Momoyo laughed along with us.

"When is it? We never heard that part." Momoyo said after we had stopped laughing, I swear I get into fits too often and have to calm down alot.

"Friday, at seven." They squealed. Of course typical girl, I'm sure they're surprised I'm not squealing with them for dating the most popular boy at school but that stuff doesn't matter to me, so I'm happy but not overly happy like most girls would be.

"By the way, if he's the most popular boy, who's the most popular girl?"

"Us" Momoyo and Mitsuki said together.

"You're kidding...you're not kidding?" I said at their expressions.

"We're serious" Momoyo said as Mitsuki nodded along with her.

"I thought they would have been snobby or something...but it's so great that my friends are popular!" I was excited now, and they hugged me. Why is Neji just standing there, not talking not moving just staring at us.

"Isn't it!" Mitsuki squealed.

"Do you need help getting ready for your date Kanami?" Momoyo said grinning. I wasn't so keen on her helping with the smile she gave but I knew I would need help.

"Yeah, do you think you could help me out?"

"OF course" mMitsuki emphasized the 'of' making me smile like the idiot was. We danced around the rest of the time laughing and smiling and waving to people who stared or gave us strange looks.

The next day I woke up at noon but had to go to work early since there was no school, to make up for the time I took off work. So I lazily pulled myself out of bed and into some clothes. When something came to me, we were fifteen and you need to be sixteen to drive.

"Neji, how can you drive?You're only fifteen right." I said walking out of the room, he snorted.

"Actually I'm sixteen, but my uncle wanted me in the same grade as Hinata so he didn't put me in school until the next year when Hinata entered."

"Oh..I see...that makes sense."

"Hn"

Anyway I'll see you later, I have to work and make up time for what I missed, see ya" I ran to the front put on my sneakers, waved then left the apartment cheerily whistling along the way.

Work went really great today, I made up for one day of work by working extra hard in the first few hours before my usual hours and when all my hours for the day were finished I got changed into my casual clothes. I walked out to find Neji, waiting for me as usual.

"Hey" I called out to him. He looked coldly at me before starting to walk. Ok what made him so annoyed? We ended up walking in silence for the rest of the walk home and that was boring so I skipped part of the way like a child.

By the time Friday came Neji wasn't even looking at me let alone speaking, sure he still came after work to walk home with me but it felt awkward in the silence. Normally I love the silence but when I get it 24/7 it's annoying.

"Neji." I poked him, the girls still weren't here.

"Neji" I poked him again, and he ignored me. I kept poking and he kept ignoring until an hour later at five when Mitsuki and Momoyo arrived with whatever they had.

"Hey Kanami, Keya" they called when they got in.

"Hey, so what are you doing?" they grinned.

"We're raiding your closet first" I let them in my room and they tore apart me closet until they found the outfit I had bought with Hinata, Ino and Sakura. I missed them, we talked every day one way or another but the time was getting shorter since I was tired and they had work to do.

"Perfect!" Mitsuki said throwing me the clothes, I grabbed them from the air sighing.

"Put that on. Call us when you're done" Momoyo said as she left the room with Mitsuki closing the door after she was finished talking. I did as told.

"Ok. Come back in now!" I called opening my door. They came running and pushed me back into the room, they both checked out my clothes, not me.

"Great." Momoyo said smiling.

"You look awesome" Mitsuki said with a thumb's up.

"Now what?"

"Hair and.."Momoyo started.

"MAKE-UP!" Mitsuki finished yelling in delight.

"Oh boy make-up." I said sarcatically, making Momoy scowl. She pushed me onto my bed, forcing me to sit then took my hair out of my buns.

"Hey."

"We need to it looks better down, it's so soft and silky." Momoyo was now running her hands through my hair. I smacked her hands and she smiled then started fiddling with it. She left the room for a moment then came back with scissors. I looked at them for a second then shook my head 'whats the worst she can do?'

"Momoyo!" I yelled when I saw my hair thirty minutes later.

"What? it looks great, the bangs make your face look paler and it looks pretty." I sighed in frustration.

"No more cutting." I said to her taking the scissors. My hair was in a high ponytail much like Neji's only I had bangs and my hair only reached mid back while his reached his waist, he needs a haircut really badly not me.

"Ok, ok" she was holding her hands up in defeat. Mitsuki giggled.

"Make-up time" she said going to the bag Momoyo had brought and pulling stuff out, I was wondering what was in it and now I regret it.

Mitsuki pulled almost every type of make-up you could imagine varying in colours, also it all looked brand new unopened.

"We bought you this for any occasion you may have and have to look nice." I gave a horrified look, why would I want to look nice so often? She must have mistook it by her reply.

"Don't worry our families are rich it's really not that expensive for us to buy it." Mitsukki said hurriedly. She then proceeded to come towards me with the stuff, I tried to back away but Momoyo was behind me holding me down.

Mitsuki started putting on eyeshadow, she said my skin was already flawless so foundation and concealer weren't needed. As if I didn't already figure that out, I never got pimples never had and never will just the way it is. After the eyeshadow she put on eyeliner, then lip gloss I was glad when it was over.

"ok, take a look in your mirror." she pointed to my full view mirror, I stood in front staring, it was the second time in a week that I didn't recognize myself, I was going to have a heart attack from the surprise it gave me if it kept going on like this so often.

"Wow" I said gazing at myself. Black eyeliner, tan eyeshadow which was very lightly put on and pink lip gloss that made my lips shiny. Ohhh shiny.

"Yup, you look really pretty" Momoyo said giggling at my reaction.

"Yup, that boy will be starstruck" Mitsuki said, I gave her a weird look, I mean who says starstruck anyway? Other than 3oh!3 XD.

"So when is he gonna be here?" Momoyo asked.

"Soon, what time is it?"

"6:50" (A/N: I don't think the times I gave her for each thing adds up to this but lets pretend it does.) Momoyo answered after a brief look at her watch.

"Ok, he'll be here in about ten minutes then" I sighed in relief at the thought of relaxing before he came to pick me up.

"Lets go show Keya!" Mitsuki yelled excitedly running out of my room, I heard her yell for Neji multiple times before she came back smiling.

"Come on Kanami!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door, Momoyo giggled slightly in the doorway before following slowly behind me. I mouthed her the words traitor in which she giggled again, I stuck my tongue out just as I left the room.

When I turned around I came face-to-face with...Neji's chest...thank Kami I'm not taller then him or that would be awkward. Ok so it wasn't really face-to-face more like face-to-chest.

**'What a lovely chest it is.'**

'Not again. Can't you leave me alone, I have a date tonight.'

**'I know, that's why I'm here, to give you one more chance to say you like Neji.'**

'I don't like him he's a jerk.'

**'Do you always have the same excuses? You do like him, well we do like him. We're the same person I can access your thoughts you know, you've let a few things slip, hee hee'**

'You're evil aren't you? Besides those were just slips of the tongue in my head... I don't really like him'

**'That's what they all say and then they end up with that guy*sigh*' **

'...'

**'It's true, do you ever read stories?'**

'...'

'**Well anyway I'll leave you to go on your 'date' then you'll admit who you really like, talk to you later.'**

'uhhh ok then' Poof. I mentally shook my head clear of our little conversation.

"You all set Kanami?" Momoyo asked when I came back to the real world.

"You tell me, do I look all set?"

"Uhhh I meant mentally prepared."

"Oh." Everyone laughed at me, ok not everyone but everyone except a certain Hyuuga, Hinata would be laughing if she were here so I'm pretty sure you know who it is.*cough* Neji *cough *, I'm alright.

"Here put these shoes on" Momoyo proceeded to hand me some brown sandals, no heel thank Kami.

"Time?" I asked when the sandals were correctly on my feet.

"6:58"

"He'll be here any mi-" Ding Dong. Wait ding dong? Aren't we in an apartment how can itgo ding dong? Who cares I just need to go.

"Ok there he is." I said laughing.

"Have fun" Momoyo gave me a hug.

"Go get'em girl!"Mitsuki said grinning with a thumbs up, oh yeah the next Naruto.

"OK, Keya-" I looked to Neji "I'll be back by 11:30, if not then...something happened...don't come looking for me call the cops, here are the addresses we're going to. Tell them these." I handed him a piece of paper. He nodded, I nodded, I hugged the girls then left.

"Hey Kei" I said smiling shyly when I opened the door, he grinned at me.

"Hey'a Kanami, you look as beautiful as always" I smiled.

"Shall we go?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yes" I said taking his hand and letting him lead me to a small restaurant. It was very nice on the outside as well as the in, the dining room had light walls and the tables and chairs were dark, really nice.

"Wow." I said sitting down across from Kei.

"Well it is lovely,"he turned to me " but not as lovely as you." Well aren't you the confident one, I smiled at him. The waitress gave us our menu's, I swear she inked to Kei and that he winked back when I had looked down at my menu, I was looking through my bangs. He's such a flirt. After a few minutes of looking at the menu the waitress came back with our drinks wanting our orders. I had some sort of chicken...I'm not exactly sure I just saw chicken and grabbed it Kei got some pork thing.

"So how old are you?" I asked when the waitress had finally left five minutes later.

"17, I'm guessing you're younger just the looks is all." he said, he's unintentionally or making it look like he is asking how old I am.

"Yeah I am actually, 15 wow a two year difference that seems like a lot."

"Nah, if you think when you're older it's not that much of a difference." I thought about that way and realized he was actually right it seemed like so little of a time compare to the rest of our lives two years seems so small.

"Wow, I never thought of that." he grinned at me.

"Yeah, its great isn't it." I knew it wasn't actually a question but I nodded anyway making him laugh at me. We made more small talk about school and stuff until our food came, we ate quickly considering we had to be at the movie theatre in thirty minutes from now for the movie and it was a fifteen minute walk away. I had my food gone in seven minutes flat and laughed at Kei who was finished three minutes after.

"Let's go then" he said throwing money on the table and once again offering me his hand, which I took gratefully.

"We have the time now" I said taking his hand, we were taking our time walking, we weren't holding hands but we were walking close.

"We sure do since you ate so fast." he smiled, how adorable he is when he smiles.

"Sorry but I probably would have ate like that anyway." I said laughing, he laughed with me. We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence like when I walk with Neji, it's really nice you should try it I hate those awkward silences they drive me insane.

Luckily when we got to the movie theatre we could just go in and buy our popcorn since Kei had bought the tickets earlier so we wouldn't be late. We went in and got a popcorn to share, a drink each and a pack of m&m's. They taste really good in popcorn.

We went in and grabbed seats right at the very top, the best seats in the theatre especially when you're in the middle of the screen. I always get to the theatre early to make sure I get those seats, some people call me insane I call it planning ahead.

"This is supposed to be a great movie." he whispered after some previews and other people had come in.

"What is it?" When we came in he wouldn't let me see the tickets or the name of the movie.

"You'll see." he said grinning, making me pout.

Ok so he was right, it was a great movie if you're into that whole girly thing about romance he even tried to set a mood and put his arm around my shoulders after yawning. What is up with guys and that move? I've heard about it happening all the time and seen it in other movies where the couple are watching a movie.

"So did you like it?" he asked as we left the theatre for the walk home.

"Yeah it was great." fake smile sake smile fake smile. I grinned, score one for Tenten.

"Ahh good I was hoping you'd like a movie like that and not one of all the explosions and such I wasn't quite sure, so I just picked a random movie and that's how it turned out." he grinned sheepishly. Ok none for Tenten cause if I told the truth then I could see a movie with ka-booms everywhere how suckish that I have to watch those romantic movies now.

"Well I guess you were lucky then" I said laughing. He'll never know that it's all fake those smiles that laugh, I'm so evil I've perfected my fake smiles and laughs.

We had to walk down a small alley to get back before 11:30 or else Neji would freak, he likes to be right on time I've seen it. So being even a minute late and he might've phoned the cops already, that wouldn't turn out well. I was slightly frightened to walk down the alley, there could be gangs or hobos, who would want to go through there?

"Don't be scared Kanami, I'll protect you from anything lurking in the alley" he said putting an arm around my shoulders protectively making me relax.

"Ok, let's go" We slowly made our way through the alley, stepping over garbage, avoiding corners with dog's or cat's or maybe even mice.

About halfway through the alley someone appeared in front of us blocking our path, I frowned but kept moving with Kei. We got closer but the man didn't move, he was tall and full of muscles I hoped he wasn't a gang member.

"Hey boy. You got yourself a pretty one dontcha." he said, making me flinch, we're in trouble now there's no way Kei can take this guy on. He must have known because he turned us around to walk away but there were two bug guys, we turned around again and there were two guys where one had stood before. All of them were tall and full of muscles, well Kei I hope you're stronger then you look.

"Uhh would you mind letting us through?" I said to the guy who spoke to us.

"No can do, the boss needs a pretty one like you right now." he replied, I gulped.

"Well we're in for it now, guess we have to fight'em." I said to Kei. He looked at me fear written all over his face.

"You're on your own." he said, before running to the guys who promptly let him through, not even pausing. What a wimp, what man runs away with his tail between his legs leaving his girl for the dog's. I whimpered as the men came towards me, looks as if Kei isn't all people thought he was, he's no man but still a boy. I"m strong enough to fight some guys a few years older then me, but I don't think I'm strong enough to take on four fully grown men.

They were advancing towards me, taking their time, who would interrupt them in an alley anyway. No one can even see through them to spot me, no one was coming to help me. There was still five minutes before 11:30 so Neji wouldn't be helping, I'd have to try and fight them on my own then, hold them up until Neji comes to look for me I'll live until then...I hope.

A/N: Uh oh poor Tenten. She dated a coward and Neji's still got time before he can even think about going to find her, what's going to happen?


	8. Chapter 8

With Neji, 11:18:

'I can't just sit here and wait, I'm already getting twitchy ready to jump up and go looking for her it's driving me mad!'

**'Why don't you go help her then? Maybe she is in trouble.'**

'I doubt it that Kei guy looked like he was able to take care of her.'

**'Maybe, but maybe not. Would you want anything to happen to the girl you like?Maybe even love?'**

'I don't want- wait I don't like her, and I could never love her, she's too crazy!'

**'Whatever you'll find out when shes dying in an alley screaming for your help.' **I twitched.

'Ok, maybe she'd be a great friend but I don't think she needs my help just yet.'

**'A friend wouldn't just sit here thinking about what to do either just go find her and if she's fine tell her you wanted to greet her back'**

'I guess I can do that'

**'That's more like it' **Poof.'Do they always go poof? Or is that just mine? Oh who cares time to find Tenten.'

Ding Dong.

'Uh ok, either Tenten forgot her key, is just dumb cuz the doors unlocked or it's some random person coming to bother me' I headed to the door and opened it to reveal a blonde boy, not any blonde boy the exact one who went on a date with Tenten and guess what? He didn't have Tenten with him.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"In the alley by your house, call the cops." he puffed out then he fainted, he didn't pass out or even get knocked out like a boy, oh no he fainted like a girl, like a coward. The coward that he really is, the jerk leaving a girl all alone.

I grabbed my phone, dialed nine one one then stormed out the door going to find Tenten before the cops got there. I wasn't going to let her get hurt because of this, she doesn't deserve anything like that. I was running now to the alley.

With Tenten 11:25:

"Bring it on" I growled pulling out my kunai's strapped to my legs.

"Feisty, aren't we just what the boss likes." he smirked a smirk so evil it rivalled Sasukes.

"Oh yeah I'm feisty but a better word to describe me with the letter f is fierce, so let's get this started." I was talking in a low voice and ready to fight when they made the first move.

"Alright boys you heard her let's get this party started."

Ok, I admit trying to fight off four fully grown men wasn't my best idea in the world, but there was nothing else I could do, It's not like they left an opening in between them for me to run I was completely cornered. But before they knocked me out and kidnapped me I saw a glimpse of Neji, the alley was too long for him to get to us so he left. Just like that he abandoned me, just like everyone else.

So now I'm in the back of the truck, tied up with rope and watching the cars, streetlights and buildings go by. Not fun, don't try out it.

With Neji, 11:29:

I came into the alley and saw Tenten get knocked out by some guy holding a big stick, the alley was too long for me to run down so I turned around to get my car. I ran as fast as I could, luckily my keys were in my pocket so I just jumped in the car and drove to the other side of the alley. A few seconds later a van drove out, if I had driven any slower I wouldn't have seen it, I followed the van.

We weren't going very fast, so I was quite relaxed on the grip on the wheel but the rest of me was tense. 'gotta save Tenten' I kept thinking that over and over. I was ready to jump out at any stop they made but they always kept driving.

With Tenten 11:57:

The vehicle stopped for five minutes but this time it didn't keep going, I guess we were staying here it had to have been at least a twenty minute drive. The van doors opened and some thug grabbed then started to drag me across the ground, it was painful but there was nothing I could do.

As we neared the warehouse, a familiar car came into view, I was getting my hopes up but it looked like Neji's car. When the car stopped all the thugs looked at the person in the drivers seat as he calmly stepped out of the car. Neji!

He stood there for a few seconds before the gang attacked him. His skills were good and it was starting to look as if he could win when, some guy knocked him out from behind. That was low, really low, who attacks someone who's already outnumbered by at least three people from behind?

"NEJI!" I called out, but he was already out like a light. The guy who was dragging me glared but I was unaffected thanks to Neji, I pretended it scared me to avoid getting hurt anymore. He kept dragging and I saw some guy do to Neji what had been done to me.

I ended up in a cell, and I saw Neji go into the cell beside me, who was doing this anyway, no one I know. Who pissed these guys off. The cell was made of cement, no windows and only on door, there was a dead lock on the door and a chain on the other side it was nearly impossible to get out. The only way is to attack someone who comes in or wait for someone to come and save you. Option one looked like the one I could use but it would take time and I'd have to get out of the ropes first.

"Bye girly. The boss'll be here soon" the guy closed the door and locks could be heard. I collapsed on the floor and started to get out of the ropes. It wasn't easy and my arms were rope burned afterwards. I had to wiggle until I got one hand out then the other, then untied the rope. I sighed in relief at how easy it was to breath and move again.

Almost immediately after I had escaped my ropes locks were clicking and the door was opening. 'This is my chance' I thought, tensing my body, ready to attack.

When the door was completely open, a man stood there staring out my hungrily, his tongue licking his lips and hanging out, it was long like a snakes.

"Hello there, I'm Orochimaru you're officer here. Allow me to introduce you to the system." he was moving towards me with every word.

"uhh what is it?" I was truly frightened and moved back a step when he moved forward.

"you'll see, just take a seat." I was in the corner of the room with no way out as the locks had clicked back to keep me in when this guy entered.

"What are you going to do?" I cried in a tiny voice.

"Nothing too much." his tongue came out and licked me, I flinched.

"Just give you something to do." I closed my eyes, staying still. I heard a few clicks and opened my eyes to see him leaving. I put my hand over my fast beating heart, I almost had a heart attack when the creep licked me.

I started staring at the walls, then realized how tired I was and fell asleep on the cold floor. This was the worst day of my life, well almost, but I was shivering when I fell asleep, no source of heat was in the room, the coldest night of my life.

There was something warm beside me, I could feel the heat radiating off of it, they must have brought it in when i heard the clicks. I opened my eyes and sat up stretching, beside me was what I wanted almost as badly as getting out, food.

I ate the food quickly, not tasting it. I was done within what felt like seconds and lid back down on the floor staring at the ceiling waiting for something, anything to happen. Nothing was happening though, no noises no smells nothing to look at other then walls, ceiling and floor.

I was bored out of my mind with no way to tell what time it was or for how long I'd been there, I felt like I had been sleeping for days. It could be true but I would never know, because I had no idea what they were going to do with me.

'My weapons!' I thought out of no where. I started patting myself down in the places I hid weapons, stomach legs shoes, all were empty they took away my weapons. I checked helplessly in one more place and pulled out two kunai. Apparently my big boobs did come in handy for something, hiding weapons, but they're pretty much useless other than that.

"Yes" I said to myself staring at my beautiful weapons. I was delighted with my find and started practising with them, getting myself ready for the next visit I got, ready to attack as soon as they entered.

No one came unless I was sleeping so a few days had passed since Orochimaru had come and I had found my weapons. I was really hungry since I was only fed once a day thanks to my sleeping I never woke when someone entered. My weapons were becoming something so easy to throw I could just turn in circles randomly and throw it and still hit dead cantre on any wall.

Click.

My ears perked up at the sound of locks, and I tensed ready to spring at who ever was there whether it be Orochimaru or his men. The door opened and revealed Orochimaru and some men. Looks like I had lost.

"You were careless my dear leaving your weapons out for us to find." he said. The the men came towards me, wrestled and took away my precious kunai, I growled at Orochimaru when they left and locked us in.

"What do you want now? I don't want to play your games" I stayed my ground as he walked towards me, slowly taking his time. He looked like he had all the time in the world and maybe he did since Neji was also locked up and there was no one else close enough to rescue me.

"Oh don't worry this will be more fun then last time" he said as his tongue crept out of his mouth and licked my lips. I cringed as he kept coming closer, his tongue was back in his mouth and then I was up against the wall.

"Ready hun?" he asked. I didn't have time to respond because his lips crashed to mine, he roughly kissed me, I didn't kiss back. He forcefully opened my mouth and slid his tongue in, I tried to escape but couldn't. He tugged off my cropped sweater and started on my other clothes, I was crying, I couldn't stop myself.

Click.

I heard locks and Orochimaru pulled away a bit reluctantly. He looked to me then made sure that I couldn't make a dash for the door as he turned around to see what the problem was.

Before he could say a word, he was on the floor knocked unconscious, from who knows what. I turned to the attacker in fear as they came towards me, the light too dark to see, I tried to get around them but they grabbed me.

"Tenten, it's alright." I stopped at the voice and looked to it's owner hopefully. It was who I hoped it would be the only one who could save me from this mess, Neji.

"Oh thank Kami" was all I could say before I bursted out crying, I hugged Neji crying my eyes out. He didn't hug back right away but he did eventually, my tears were staining his shirt and I let go of him even though the tears were still streaming down my face.

"Now what?" I whispered.

"We escape" he said. The idea sounded great, maybe even easy but it was the complete opposite, we had to fight our way out, literally.

We ran into so many guys that I lost count and even though it was tough we made it out to Neji's car. Neji's one lucky person because they hadn't searched him so he still had his keys so we were able to jump in the car and escape.

We made it back to the apartment after twenty five minutes and lots of turning. I opened the door, walked in then walked out not wanting to be there at the moment.

"Let's go out to eat something" I mumbled to my saviour.

"ok, one sec I'll get my wallet" he disappeared into the apartment and reappeared soon after. It again wasn't the best idea to go out like this, we both looked like crap after not showering for days but I was hungry and didn't care.

We entered a small diner and ordered random things from the menu, it was dark out and there was no one else in the small building other then waitresses and cooks. When the waitress came back with our drinks we asked her the date and time. She gave us a weird look before telling us that we had been locked up in the cells for a week and it was again a Saturday and it was four am, we thanked her and she soon walked away.

"I know this isn't the best time or place to discuss this but what happened?" Neji's voice startled me out of my daze.

"Well first of all Kei took me out to a nice little restaurant, then we saw some stupid romance movie-"

"I meant when we re in those cell like things" he said smirking.

"Oh. Well then, Orochimaru came and scared the crap outta me the first day. They had searched me for weapons but they missed some, yeah like hell I'll tell you where, and they only gave me food while I was sleeping so I would find it when I woke up, so I'm really hungry." I paused to take a well needed breath, I swear Neji was actually smiling not smirking but anyway on with my story telling.

"Anyway a few days later or however many days we were there he came back. Orochimaru I mean, and I had been practising with my weapons and had left them out one night. So they saw my weapons and when Orochimaru did come back he brought two of his hench men who fought me for the weapons. They obviously one because they weren't around when you can." I paused again as the waitress came back with our food, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, ham all that and some more was brought. I wanted to finish my story before we ate though so I kept talking when the waitress left again.

"So the guys left with my weapons and Orochimaru cornered me..." I was choking up.

"So his tongue * gulp* licked me and h-h-he he kissed me...he took my first kiss *** **sob* and he tried to take my clothes off, I fought him but I wasn't good enough * sob* but then the doors clicked and you saved me." I was now fighting through the tears to see Neji, his smile gone a cold, hard look replaced it.

"I'm alright, Neji, just calm down." I said softly reaching over to pat his arm, he pulled it away making me flinch, he saw.

"I'm sorry Tenten" he said quietly, I smiled gently.

"It's alright."

"No it isn't I should have killed him when I had the chance!" he was raising his voice in a very un-Hyuuga like manner.

"Calm down. Don't make a scene. Besides if you killed him where would you be? Probably in jail, then what you're gonna leave me all alone out here? You need to clear that head of yours before you get in trouble." I said grinning at his face when I said the word jail.

"Fine..." he said grumpily.

"Let's eat!" I said before we stuffed our faces.

We soon finished all of the food and the waitress looked at Neji horrified since he was a boy and boy's normally have bigger appetites then girls. He pointed to me and I grinned sheepishly as she turned her look to me, now that I think about it it's a funny look I would have laughed normally.

"That was good." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Yeah" he replied.

"What's you're problem." I said poking him. We got into his car and started to drive before he said anything else.

"Nothing." I poked him again.

"There has to be something you're all grumpy." He didn't answer so I poked him until we got back to the apartment. He got out of the car and I followed at his quick pace, still poking him it had to be annoying him but he showed no signs of annoyance. We got up to the door, I was bouncing around on my feet now and still poking Neji, being the impatient one I am.

I followed Neji in as he threw the keys onto the table then collapsed onto the couch, his hands covering his face. I knelt beside the couch and poked Neji, until he looked at me tiredly.

"Music." I said.

"Put it on then" he said covering his face again. I sighed then got up to grab some random Cd's to put on for something to do since the food had revived me from my dead looking fate. It ended up as Evanesence, Hollywood Undead, Disturbed, Taylor Swift and 3oh! 3, what a good few groups to put together.

I sat in the chair to the right of the couch, listening to the music and staring at the silent Neji. I guess he wasn't asleep because when one of the Hollywood Undead songs came on he sat up, and looked like he was thinking of saying something about it, I crossed my arms over my chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Problem?"

"uhhh what exactly are we listening to?" I frowned.

"Hollywood Undead, right now" I replied still frowning at him.

"But why all the swearing and pervertedness?" wow what is this twenty questions?

"Why not?" I replied smartly, he rolled his eyes at my answer I thought it sounded good. We kept listening to the music until the sun was full up, so until about 7:33.

A/N: Sorry if that was a bit rushed. I kind of was planning it to be longer but couldn't think of ways for Neji and Tenten to be amused or entertained or whatever without Tenten getting raped. Anyway I hope you enjoyed XD Just review please :) and tell me if there are areas where I should improve buh bye. FOR NOW!


	9. Chapter 9

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiiii" I whined.

"What?" he said coldly.

"Why so grumpyyyyyyyyy" I poked him while he was cooking.

"..."

"C'mon! You can tell meeeeeeeeeeee" I stretched the last letter, Neji ignored me, so I pouted. Normally he'll talk to me when I pout but this time he didn't so I kept poking and bothering him until supper was ready. It had been two weeks since the incident of kidnapping and Christmas was a week away and I needed to get my shopping done soon.

"Why won't you tell me then?" I asked as he put food in front of me.

"It's personal"

"Well then. I don't think I can live with someone who keeps things from me, how can I ever trust you. And maybe it's YOU stealing my socks and not the dryer!" he rolled his eyes.

"HA! I caught you!" he brought his own food over and started eating. I frowned then began to eat with him, we were having spaghetti, YAY! It was silent for once while we ate normally I babbled but today was different, Neji was really grumpy and no fun he didn't even care what I said to him I could probably call him...a pink elephant and he wouldn't care.

"You're a pink elephant" I said.

"What?"

"A pink elephant." I pushed my bowl away and crossed my arms over my chest.

"..."

"See you don't even care if I call you weird things what's wrong with you?Did something happen, at work? School? Your parents?" he flinched at the last one.

"Parents, huh..."

"No, it's just personal business" he replied taking my bowl and his to the sink, I stared curiously at him.

"Parents are personal...oh and mine are coming over Saturday, did I tell you that?I don't think I did...anyway"

"Ok" something had to be wrong I didn't tell him a few weeks in advance when someone was coming over and he didn't get mad.

"Neji, you can tell me you know." I said softly.

"No, I can't..."

"Why not?" I was confused.

**'Maybe you should leave him alone he looks sad.'**

'No I want to know whats wrong with him!'

**'He'll tell you when he wants, if he wants'**

'Well I want him to tell me now'

**'* sigh* come on Tenten maybe something happened at home and there's nothing he can do to help or something...'**

'Hey does Neji have an inner?'

**'Uhhh I think, I'll go check.'**

'...

**'Yup he does and he won't let me visit I guess so that I can't figure out what's wrong and tell you too bad.'**

'I'll make him tell me one way or another.'

The next day I got up early to trap Neji, then force him to tell me what was happening. I stood right in front of his door ready to pounce as soon as he came out. See I knew what time he got up at because I heard his alarm go off every morning so I just set my alarm ten minutes before his and here we are.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Be- SLAM!

Ok...maybe he's angry at the alarm for waking him up so early? I did the same thing to mine earlier.

Creak.

His bed springs made a noise then foot steps, door knob turning, door slowly opening. When the door was opened all the way I jumped on Neji and pinned him to the ground.

"TELL ME!" I yelled at him.

"Tell you what?"

"What's wrong with you!" I said quietly.

"No, I told you it's personal."

"Well you're gonna tell me anyway." I said holding him down.

"No." Stubborn isn't he.

"Fine, I'll hold you here until you tell, or until my parents arrive which is a few days away so you'll have to suffer!"

"Won't you have to suffer too?" he asked smirking.

"Well yeah for food and the bathroom same as you." his smirk widened, I gave him a 'what-the-hell' look.

"And this..."

"And wh-" something grabbed my butt. I turned and saw it was Neji's hand, I screamed and jumped up grabbing my own butt.

"That's no fair..." I mumbled as he chuckled and went to get some breakfast. Who knew the Hyuuga was such a pervert, why did I have to put Hollywood Undead on that one day I'm going to regret that forever now.

I laughed quietly as I finished tying the rope.' Neji's gonna kill me.' Ok I didn't tie his hair up so he won't be too angry, but still this is going to be awesome. I yawned then went back to my own bed, reset my alarm and fell back asleep.

I awoke sometime later to someone calling my name, gee who could that be. I laughed evilly as I got out of bed and went to Neji's bedroom, looking innocent.

"What happened" I gasped when I walked in, but inside I was laughing.

"You tied me up" he growled.

"Who, me? No" I waved my hand.

"Untie me then"

"Nope, you have to tell me why you're being like this my parents are coming in two days and I'm not untying you until you tell me or they get here...they'll think it's some sick game."

"Maybe it is..." he purred making me give him a horrified look, he then chuckled. Ok I admit I did get up at one in the morning to tie Neji to his bed, I was careful to avoid his precious hair.

"Uhh no thanks. Just tell me."

"No"

"fine." I made as if to walk out but when I got out I turned around and ran at him, I jumped and landed on Neji, who grunted painfully.

"Tell me!"

"..."

"Come on Neji, just give me a clue, I don't like it when you're like this." I whined.

"You're worried?"

'No'

**'Yes'**

'No'

**'Yes'**

'No'

**'No'**

"Yes!" I blurted. Wait, yes? Darn you inner. I blushed when I realized what I said, he sighed.

"Fine I'll tell you but...it's not like you'll understand anyway." I gave him a strange look, then sat up straight.

"Go on" I said.

"My parents-"

"Pfft, won't understand, ok sorry keep going"

"Uhhh ok, my parents died..on the same day but not the same year...my mom died on my first birthday and my Dad died on my fifth birthday...and I was thinking about my birthday and it made me a mess." he looked truly sad, no more joking.

"Wow, how terrible...whos been taking care of you?" I asked softly, feeling sad for him.

"My uncle."

"Hinata's Dad...so how did they die?"

"Well my mom got in a car accident, that I think was made to kill her...and my Dad was killed by the gang who tried...to...to kill me at the school and...the ones who kidnapped..you" Blank stare.

"You're kidding those jerks..." I growled.

"It's fine."

"No they killed your parents." I said untying him, he said up sighing in frustration.

"See I knew this is how it would turn out everyone thinks I should go after them because they don't know what it's like to lose their parents."I stiffened and looked at him coldly.

"I see, so you think you're the only one who doesn't have parents. Did you even talk to anyone else about their parents. Say me per chance?"

"You do have parents, you said they'll be here in two days." he looked confused and I glared.

"My FOSTER parents are coming to visit..." I growled, he gave a blank look. I rolled my eyes and got off of his bed.

"What?"

"Yeah thats right foster parents."

"What about your real pa-

"My real parents? Oh who cares about them they can go die."

"They're alive?"

"They might be, I don't know I haven't seen them since I was six." I was glaring harshly at him.

"You want to know what happened, why I moved away when we were younger."

"uh..." he didn't know what to say, serves him right.

"My parents abandoned me, no problem just packed their things and left me alone. At least your parents loved you, mine didn't. They were drug addicts and never paid much attention to me, they always argued and when they were mad they took it out on me."

"..." his face was surprised.

"One day I couldn't take it anymore so I went to a friends house, oh yeah it was Hinata's house YOUR house, I stayed there for a few days did you ever wonder why I was there? Probably not, you were too busy tormenting Hinata and playing jokes on people."

"..." still shocked.

"So when I finally did go home there was nothing there, no parent's, no food and only my clothes were left for me. They didn't even write me a note to say where they went just put the house up for sale and left. Eventually I was found out and placed in a foster home, I was there for two years going through different families who all brought me back after I took a joke too far. I ended up with the parents I have now after so long and now I'm happy again, well as happy as one can be after losing their parents." Neji just stared at me, not looking like he understood what I said.

"Yeah and you thought your life was hard, try mine why don't you." my anger was slowly fading and tears were replacing it.

"At least your parents actually l-l-loved you" I burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Tenten. I had no idea you had to go through all this." Neji was now not acting grumpy but sympathetic towards me. I turned to leave and go cry in my room alone, as I was destined to be when Neji grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I cried my eyes out into his chest while he gently patted my back and said soothing things to me. It went on for at least ten minutes and when I did pull away I felt a whole lot better. I rubbed my eyes and smiled at him

"Thanks Neji, I really appreciate this" He smiled at me, thats right he actually smiled, not a smirk not a twitch of the lip an actual smile.

"It's no big deal Tenten, you're my friend after all." That was the first time I had ever considered Neji even being my friend and after a moment of thought I realized it was true. He was always there to help me, and protect me, we got along and we could joke around and have fun, we had grown closer since coming here and were now friends.

**'Maybe more then friends'**

'* groan* No not more then friends.'

**'Friends with benefits?'**

'No, only friends.'

**'Everytime someone says that they end being together.'**

'I know but it's different with Neji and I'

"**Suuuuure it is'**

'* sigh* do you always show up and annoy me when I don't want you to?'

**'Pretty much, But just keep in mind that when you deny that you could end up together you'll feel stupid when you do.'**

'I told you already nothing-' Poof, and she's gone how annoying.

"Yeah, I guess we are friends." I said grinning stupidly before leaving to go to my room and talk to Hinata, Sakura and all my other friends.

Weaponholder has signed in.

Cherry blossom: tennie how are you whats going on?

Weaponholder" not much, hbu guys?

Cherry blossom: Same, life is so boring.

Angel: I know.

Darkhairedbeauty: How are you and Neji-nee san getting along?

Weaponholder: not bad actually, you'll never guess what happened earlier, XD

Cherry blossom, Angel, Darkhairedbeauty: What!

Weaponholder: he called me his friend, :)

Angel: That's great time to set the mood.

Cherry blossom: DETAILS!

Weaponholder:...idk

Darkhairedbeauty: Come on Tennie, tell us!

Weaponholder: who said you guys could call me Tennie?

Angel: I did now details please.

Weaponholder: Ok so we got talking about our past, like parents and that only happened because Neji was so depressed lately.

Darkhairedbeauty: Uh oh what did he do this time...

Weaponholder: What do you mean?

Darkhairedbeauty: He normally tries to kill himself when he gets thinking, he slit his wrists last time and passed out nearly dead...

Angel: Uh oh is right then.

Cherry blossom: Maybe you should check on him Tenten...

Weaponholder: ok, but after my story you do still want the details right?

Darkhairedbeauty, Angel, Cherry blossom: YES!

Weaponholder: ok, ok * grin*

Angel: Come on Tenten hurry up we have homework.

Weaponholder: Anyway he said I'd never understand because I still had my parents, pfft. So he told me his story, I got angry because I told him he should have killed the guys who went after them. (skipping things I'm not allowed to tell them) He pissed me off by saying that everyone said that because they didn't know what it was like to lose their parents so early. You with me? Several moments later.

Cherry blossom: Yup, go on.

Angel: stop reading so fast.

Darkhairedbeauty: Ino, are you done then?

Angel: Yeah, go on Tenten.

Weaponholder: So I told my story being angry and everything, at the end I said that at least his parents loved him and burst into tears, he comforted me then afterwards said I was his friend. Amazing how that works,

Cherry blossom: Wow what a story.

Angel: Maybe you'll progress more? * wriggles eyebrows.*

Weaponholder: Uh no.

Darkhairedbeauty: But Tenten you guys are such a cute couple.

Weaponholder: No we aren't! Anyway I'll go check on him before lunch then.

Darkhairedbeauty: Ok bye, I'll talk to you later. We need to figure out Christmas arrangements...

Cherry blossom: I agree, anyway bye Tennie.

Weaponholder: NO MORE TENNIE! But we really need the christmas thing.

Angel: Friends with benefits?

Weaponholder: NO! Goodbye.

Weaponholder has signed off.

Wow Ino was a lot like my inner so if she had an inner would it be more perverted or less? Oh who cares we'll find out later, time to check out Neji.

I walked into his room and started inspecting everything there, bed dresser closet, EVERYTHING.

"Tenten what are you doing?" I did answer just walked up to him and checked his wrists, then his ankles then started pulling his shirt off, he stopped me.

"Seriously."

"Making sure you didn't hurt yourself" I said still trying to take his shirt off, he gave a blank stare

"Hinata said you try to kill yourself when you get depressed like this, I want to make sure you didn't try"

"Tenten, why would I do that when I have friends?I did that years ago when I was alone with no friends, Hinata probably left that out."

"Oh" I still tried to pull his shirt off, he sighed.

"Would it make you feel better if you took my shirt off to look." I nodded and let go of him. He pulled his shirt over his head, and I blushed he was skinny with a little muscle not leaning to far either way. I turned him around a few times, red in the face not meeting his eyes.

"You're good" I said before running out of the room to tell the others, my face turned redder when he chuckled, I guess he did notice my face after all.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter XD. Even though Tenten has seen Neji without a shirt before she never really looked so now sh has, hee hee. I have something very special planned for the next few chapters. Please review. I hope I can get maybe twenty reviews by the end of September? Well anyway I'll start low and then raise it after I do get some reviews. Anyway once again tell me if you see areas where I can improve. Yha20 signing out. :P


	10. Chapter 10

Ok before we go on I have something to say. Neji has been acting more perverted and less quiet ever since that day when we realized we were friends. He would comment on almost anything...not saying though to embarrassing * blushes*. Ahem anyway on with the story. So I woke up later then usual on Friday and had to rush to get ready.

I ran to the shower with my bathrobe and turned the water on, warm but not hot or cold, perfect. When I got out, I ran to the kitchen and put bread in the toaster, watching Neji eat his cereal, while impatiently tapping my foot. Sure we still had lots of time but I still had to make my hair dry faster and put it in buns, so tiring.

"You should wear your hair down sometimes" Neji said as he placed his now empty bowl in the sink behind me.

"Why?" he shrugged, great response Neji...but still weird.

I was starting to pace as Neji left the kitchen to get his school bag he was fully dressed for school and I was still in my bathrobe. My toast finally popped up when Neji came back out of his room moments later. I grabbed it then ran to my room, stuffing most of it in my mouth as I ran.

"I don't think eating that fast is a good idea." Neji called to me.

"Yeah thanks mom" I said after stuffing the rest in my mouth.

"Ok, don't complain to me later then, it's your own fault." I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"I saw that." my mouth dropped and I went to blow dry my hair, I hate doing that it makes your hair unhealthy, I'm not like Neji where it's perfect but I don't like messing it up more then I already do. It took forever to dry and when it did I put it in my two buns, got dressed, grabbed my school bag and ran out of the room and to the front door. Neji stood there waiting with his shoes already on as I put my own shoes on I. I stood up and smiled when I was done then we left for the day.

We were nearly late thanks to me not that I'm not used to it but I'm sure perfectionist isn't. See I'm so imperfect I didn't even capitalize Mr. Well we weren't late thanks to my athleticism, well Neji's as well did I ever mention how we both join all the sports teams? Well I am now, we're really busy people.

Just as the bell rang we burst into the classroom, tired from running. So Tsunade was telling the truth when she said we shared our classes, we did all the things I had planned but also some different things that Neji must've wanted and since we wanted different subjects we would get different jobs.

The day went by quick and soon I was running home to get ready to go shopping. I admit shopping for Christmas presents one day before my parents showed up wasn't my best idea in the world, but I rarely have good ideas. Besides I blame my foster parents they always go shopping the day before Christmas eve, they would always tell us to be in bed by 11 then they would be home by 11:30, I know because my sister and I stayed up one time and ruined the plan they thought was perfect. Well they still thought it was because they never found out we knew what they were doing, so that's why I'm so late to go shopping and since I'm late so is Neji. We never go out alone, too many things could happen.

I dashed into my room and practically tore off my clothes, grabbed the cleanest things on my floor and ran back out the door. I wore jeans and a red t-shirt, I grabbed my coat and stuck my wallet in my pocket, no purse for me.

"Come on, Neji" I whined.

"One sec." I waited one second.

"It's been one second."

"Smart ass"

"I know I am."

"I mean you have one"

"Neji!" I exclaimed grabbing my butt as he came out of his room smirking, so he was now a boy again so I couldn't call him Keya. He took his time putting his coat and shoes on, I had boots on but Neji chose to wear shoes in the winter when there is snow on the ground for whatever reason that he has.

"Let's go then" He said grabbing his keys and walking out the door behind me. I ran down the stairs and straight to Neji's car, almost as impatient as a child on Christmas morning waiting for the right time to wake up their parents.

"Calm down. We still have lots of time" Neji said laughing when he saw me pacing. I wasn't sure what to get my parents, I had to think really hard before I came up with an idea.

"Here" I said walking into some girly store, Neji scowled but followed me in anyway. Some guy was walking around putting stuff on shelves, he turned to us as we walked by.

"Hey sir, how about this for your girlfriend there" the guy held up a big stuffed panda.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I said trying to keep my eyes off the panda, the man shrugged before going back to his work, I rolled my eyes.

In almost every store we went into someone thought Neji and I were dating well except one person who thought we were cousins...for some reason we don't look alike at all. I got some earrings for my mom, a soccer ball for my dad I broke his old one by putting a target on it and throwing weapons at it, needless to say it popped. A book for Sakura, a shirt for Ino and a cute headband and clips for Hinata, the boys got random things I found and I don't really care about them.

I sighed as we got back in the car after piling all the bags in the trunk, we even had to buy wrapping paper, and a tree and decorations. It's quite pricy if you ask me, well probably going to be pricy no matter who you ask.

"That was..."

"Fun? Tiring? Crazy?" I suggested as we drove home.

"Boring" I nodded in agreement.

"I'm not a shopper and I'm tired now from all that." I said stiffling a yawn.

"Same here" he said.

We got home, lazily unpacked the car and packed it into the house then went to bed shopping can really drain you. I don't know what Neji got for anyone and I'm curious, I know this is random but bear with me, I can't wait for my friends to come! They're coming just after Christmas which is two days from now so my friends will be here in four days and will stay for two days. Neji and I agreed that we'd say it's my apartment and that Neji was here first since he lives closest, plus he's been here before so he already knows how to get here.

I threw myself onto my bed and fell into a peaceful sleep, right away wow this doesn't happen to me very often I'm more tired than I thought.

I woke up around 10 the next day and immediately got in the shower to wake me up. I ate breakfast before rushing to wrap the gifts for my parents, in order to hide what it was I put dads in a square box and mom's in some random circle box, it was pretty big too. I made sure to pull off price tags before wrapping them too, they really don't want to know how much I paid for their gifts.

My parents were going to be there in two hours at 2 and I still had to clean up the place a bit and get dressed. I got off my lazy butt and started dusting, vaccuming and sweeping. An hour and forty five minutes later i was done and going to get dress. Of course the whole time I cleaned Neji sat at the table staring into space, why is he so strange, he didn't have anything in his hair so it was loose and he had clothes on that a girl or guy could wear. We weren't sure if my parents knew I was living with a boy or not so we were playing it safe.

Ding Dong. I still don't know how people get up here, the door at the front and back of the building you either have to be let in by someone in the building or have a key. I never gave anyone a key, and besides how can our door go Ding Dong anyway? It's an apartment it's not like theres a door bell out there I checked. Plus we're not even on the first floor so it can't be from the front of the building it's so weird! Ok enough of my rant, time to get the door.

I walked quickly to the door and looked through the peephole to see Daisuke and Netsumi, my foster parents. Miharu couldn't come since she had work but hey she did her best. I opened the door smiling.

"Daisuke-san, Netsumi-san!" I shouted happily hugging them.

"Hello Tenten, how have you been, have you and Keya taken care of yourselves so far? Did anyone visit? Did anything happen? Do you eat-"

"Ok enough questions" I said laughing.

"Sorry shes been really anxious about this." Daisuke said laughing with me.

"That's alright. Come on in I'll answer your questions then." I then saw that their hands were full and helped them with the presents. Well I'm guessing that's what they are no doubt just bought yesterday like mine.

They came in, oohed and ahhed at the apartment, went through my little tour then sat down on the couch. Time for twenty questions, not my favourite game but if it makes her feel better.

"So is everything ok right now? Netsumi asked almost as soon as my butt hit the chair beside the couch.

"Yeah, everythings great"

"Good. Has anything happened so far?" I looked to Neji, who shook his head, no need to worry them too much I guess.

"No, not really we're doing great. We both have jobs and may be time consumin but hey it's quite fun"

"And school?"

"I'm doing good, better then I thought I would, we have exams after new years."

"Can you afford everything?"

"Yup, like I said we both have jobs and are raking in the cash, besides Tsunade-sama gave us enough money for a few months."

"Are you eating enough? If you don't tell the truth, I'll ask Keya"

"Yes I eat enough." She looked to Neji as I laughed at her.

"She eats more then enough actually"

"HEY!"

"Hay is for horses."

"You make me sound like a horse" I stuck my tongue out as he chuckled, in a girl way which sounded like a giggle, who knew Neji could be such a good girl.

"Before we get to anymore questions and whatever else-" I looked at the stuff they had brought "-I'll go make some tea." My foster parents nodded and I went to the kitchen.

"Try not to burn the water again" Neji called. My parents laughed, how cruel they are.

"Ha ha ha nice try but you can't burn water"

I grabbed the kettle and filled it with water before gently putting it on the stove and turning it on. I grabbed the tea then headed back to the kitchen for mugs.

"Are they stay the night?" Neji's voice scared the crap out of me. I nearly dropped the mug in my hand that's how much he had scared me and dropping a mug can make one big mess, believe me I've done it. I grabbed my pounding heart as Neji just stood there by the entrance to the kitchen raising his eyebrow at me.

"Don't do that. I really don't know though." I said turning back to the mug and measuring the right amount of tea for each one also spilling half of it on the counter, I'm clumsy I can't exactly help myself by making a mess. I sighed and grabbed the cloth to wipe up the mess, not doing a very good job. Suddenly Neji reached around me on both sides and cleaned up my mess faster and more efficiently.

"Can't you let me do anything on my own" I muttered pouring the now boiling water into the four mugs, I was kind enough to make Neji some. One second I was facing the cupboards and putting the kettle down, I blinked and the next second I was staring into Neji's eyes.

"uhh what are you doing?" I asked a faint blush on my cheeks, sounding very unsure. He started to lean in when my parents called me, I quickly turned away form Neji and told them to wait a sec. I scowled at him when I looked at him again the slipped under his arms, grabbed some tray thing, put the mugs on it with cream and sugar then headed to the living room again where my parents awaited on the couch. I heard a few strange words from my parents as I carefully walked over, avoiding another mess.

"I didn't know she was a lesbian." Netsumi whispered. 'Who's a lesbian' I thought curiously, taking another step towards my parents when my name was spoken.

"Our Tenten can make her own decisions. If she's a lesbian it's gine by me, we'll just have to support her." Daisuke whispered back. 'Wait me? A lesbian? Impossible' I strode angrily into the living room and placed the tray thing onto the coffee table noisily, before glaring at my parents, why whisper if they were going to support me if I was a lesbian anyway. They probably realized I had heard them by the anger displayed on my face and in my actions, I sat into the chair and rose an eyebrow, Neji style.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't know it was a secret." Netsumi spoke up first, my glare went to her and she squirmed.

"I'm not a lesbian."

"Then what was that?" Daisuke asked pointing to the kitchen, my face started to turn a bit pink at the thought, and before I could say a word Neji walked into the picture and spoke for me. I wouldn't have worded it the same way but what's done is done.

"I was imitating my cousin, Tenten's boyfriend. Sorry if it gave you the wrong idea." Neji bowed, hee hee Neji's a girl did he say boyfriend? Wait never mind that doesn't work I said I'm not a lesbian. Wait I don't even like Neji that way. Wait who even said it was Neji? I gave Neji a 'are-you-retarded' look and he just shrugged at me looks like it was all he could think of at the moment. Bastard.

"I never thought you would keep such secrets from us Tenten, you know the family rules, Who is this boy?" Daisuke asked sternly his happy facade completely gone now.

"Neji Hyuuga" I blurted, well looks like it's Neji now I could have made up someone then said we broke up and everything would have been fine but I have a big mouth and blurt things that come to mind. Neji looked at me indifferently, no questions from him about it, I guess he figured I would say it was him anyway.

"The prodigy?" Netsumi asked astonished, I nodded.

"Do his guardians know about this?" I guiltily shook my head as Daisuke sighed, getting up also taking Netsumi with him.

"Well I'm sure his family would love to know. The stuff we brought is all for you two, they're marked so you can tell them apart, Anyway bye Tenten love you" Daisuke said as Netsumi waved with a bright smile before they both put there shoes back in then left through the door without another word. I face palmed in an annoyed way.

"Me and my big mouth" I muttered, getting up to get the gifts.

"What family rules was your father taking about?" Neji asked sitting on the couch, he had just completely ignored my annoyance. Well no use keeping it from him now.

"Our husband, or wife, is chosen at birth and even though I was adopted the rule still applies to me. They even found a suitor right away, his chosen wife had died and I was the first one around his age so we were partnered for life. It'll take place at age nineteen, just out of high school, I don't know what supposed to happen now, I guess we fake a break up with our fake relationship and be back to normal." I was even more annoyed about all of this now that I had explained things.

"Wow sounds...fun?"

"Not really, what about you? Anything like that on your end?"

"yeah our family actually works the same way I have a chosen wife already as well, the whole thing is stupid if you ask me."

"Nothing we can do about it though" I sighed pulling out some things with my name on them when I found all my marked items I let go of the bag and tore open gift after gift.

Ok I had to admit I actually I had pretty cool parents who understood I was a tomboy and liked different things from other girls my age. They gave me things I had really wanted like an ipod, a skateboard ( finally I've wanted one forever), some shurikens and some other weapons, sweet deal.

"Nice" I said examining the weapons carefully, grinning again.

"Yeah." I looked to Neji and saw him with the few gifts my parents had gotten him, a book, nintendo ds and a necklace which he immediately gave to me, too girly for him.

I was happy again for the rest of the day not thinking about my life with my parents just focusing on upcoming events like my friends coming over for a few days. What I didn't know at that point was that my already hectic life concerning my parents was about to get a whole lot worse. A lot worse.

A/N: No, not more problems! Anyway please review, I really would like to get alot in this one all my other stories suck monkey balls. Ahem they all


	11. Chapter 11

With Neji, 11:18:

'I can't just sit here and wait, I'm already getting twitchy ready to jump up and go looking for her it's driving me mad!'

**'Why don't you go help her then? Maybe she is in trouble.'**

'I doubt it that Kei guy looked like he was able to take care of her.'

**'Maybe, but maybe not. Would you want anything to happen to the girl you like?Maybe even love?'**

'I don't want- wait I don't like her, and I could never love her, she's too crazy!'

**'Whatever you'll find out when shes dying in an alley screaming for your help.' **I twitched.

'Ok, maybe she'd be a great friend but I don't think she needs my help just yet.'

**'A friend wouldn't just sit here thinking about what to do either just go find her and if she's fine tell her you wanted to greet her back'**

'I guess I can do that'

**'That's more like it' **Poof.'Do they always go poof? Or is that just mine? Oh who cares time to find Tenten.'

Ding Dong.

'Uh ok, either Tenten forgot her key, is just dumb cuz the doors unlocked or it's some random person coming to bother me' I headed to the door and opened it to reveal a blonde boy, not any blonde boy the exact one who went on a date with Tenten and guess what? He didn't have Tenten with him.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"In the alley by your house, call the cops." he puffed out then he fainted, he didn't pass out or even get knocked out like a boy, oh no he fainted like a girl, like a coward. The coward that he really is, the jerk leaving a girl all alone.

I grabbed my phone, dialed nine one one then stormed out the door going to find Tenten before the cops got there. I wasn't going to let her get hurt because of this, she doesn't deserve anything like that. I was running now to the alley.

With Tenten 11:25:

"Bring it on" I growled pulling out my kunai's strapped to my legs.

"Feisty, aren't we just what the boss likes." he smirked a smirk so evil it rivalled Sasukes.

"Oh yeah I'm feisty but a better word to describe me with the letter f is fierce, so let's get this started." I was talking in a low voice and ready to fight when they made the first move.

"Alright boys you heard her let's get this party started."

Ok, I admit trying to fight off four fully grown men wasn't my best idea in the world, but there was nothing else I could do, It's not like they left an opening in between them for me to run I was completely cornered. But before they knocked me out and kidnapped me I saw a glimpse of Neji, the alley was too long for him to get to us so he left. Just like that he abandoned me, just like everyone else.

So now I'm in the back of the truck, tied up with rope and watching the cars, streetlights and buildings go by. Not fun, don't try out it.

With Neji, 11:29:

I came into the alley and saw Tenten get knocked out by some guy holding a big stick, the alley was too long for me to run down so I turned around to get my car. I ran as fast as I could, luckily my keys were in my pocket so I just jumped in the car and drove to the other side of the alley. A few seconds later a van drove out, if I had driven any slower I wouldn't have seen it, I followed the van.

We weren't going very fast, so I was quite relaxed on the grip on the wheel but the rest of me was tense. 'gotta save Tenten' I kept thinking that over and over. I was ready to jump out at any stop they made but they always kept driving.

With Tenten 11:57:

The vehicle stopped for five minutes but this time it didn't keep going, I guess we were staying here it had to have been at least a twenty minute drive. The van doors opened and some thug grabbed then started to drag me across the ground, it was painful but there was nothing I could do.

As we neared the warehouse, a familiar car came into view, I was getting my hopes up but it looked like Neji's car. When the car stopped all the thugs looked at the person in the drivers seat as he calmly stepped out of the car. Neji!

He stood there for a few seconds before the gang attacked him. His skills were good and it was starting to look as if he could win when, some guy knocked him out from behind. That was low, really low, who attacks someone who's already outnumbered by at least three people from behind?

"NEJI!" I called out, but he was already out like a light. The guy who was dragging me glared but I was unaffected thanks to Neji, I pretended it scared me to avoid getting hurt anymore. He kept dragging and I saw some guy do to Neji what had been done to me.

I ended up in a cell, and I saw Neji go into the cell beside me, who was doing this anyway, no one I know. Who pissed these guys off. The cell was made of cement, no windows and only on door, there was a dead lock on the door and a chain on the other side it was nearly impossible to get out. The only way is to attack someone who comes in or wait for someone to come and save you. Option one looked like the one I could use but it would take time and I'd have to get out of the ropes first.

"Bye girly. The boss'll be here soon" the guy closed the door and locks could be heard. I collapsed on the floor and started to get out of the ropes. It wasn't easy and my arms were rope burned afterwards. I had to wiggle until I got one hand out then the other, then untied the rope. I sighed in relief at how easy it was to breath and move again.

Almost immediately after I had escaped my ropes locks were clicking and the door was opening. 'This is my chance' I thought, tensing my body, ready to attack.

When the door was completely open, a man stood there staring out my hungrily, his tongue licking his lips and hanging out, it was long like a snakes.

"Hello there, I'm Orochimaru you're officer here. Allow me to introduce you to the system." he was moving towards me with every word.

"uhh what is it?" I was truly frightened and moved back a step when he moved forward.

"you'll see, just take a seat." I was in the corner of the room with no way out as the locks had clicked back to keep me in when this guy entered.

"What are you going to do?" I cried in a tiny voice.

"Nothing too much." his tongue came out and licked me, I flinched.

"Just give you something to do." I closed my eyes, staying still. I heard a few clicks and opened my eyes to see him leaving. I put my hand over my fast beating heart, I almost had a heart attack when the creep licked me.

I started staring at the walls, then realized how tired I was and fell asleep on the cold floor. This was the worst day of my life, well almost, but I was shivering when I fell asleep, no source of heat was in the room, the coldest night of my life.

There was something warm beside me, I could feel the heat radiating off of it, they must have brought it in when i heard the clicks. I opened my eyes and sat up stretching, beside me was what I wanted almost as badly as getting out, food.

I ate the food quickly, not tasting it. I was done within what felt like seconds and lid back down on the floor staring at the ceiling waiting for something, anything to happen. Nothing was happening though, no noises no smells nothing to look at other then walls, ceiling and floor.

I was bored out of my mind with no way to tell what time it was or for how long I'd been there, I felt like I had been sleeping for days. It could be true but I would never know, because I had no idea what they were going to do with me.

'My weapons!' I thought out of no where. I started patting myself down in the places I hid weapons, stomach legs shoes, all were empty they took away my weapons. I checked helplessly in one more place and pulled out two kunai. Apparently my big boobs did come in handy for something, hiding weapons, but they're pretty much useless other than that.

"Yes" I said to myself staring at my beautiful weapons. I was delighted with my find and started practising with them, getting myself ready for the next visit I got, ready to attack as soon as they entered.

No one came unless I was sleeping so a few days had passed since Orochimaru had come and I had found my weapons. I was really hungry since I was only fed once a day thanks to my sleeping I never woke when someone entered. My weapons were becoming something so easy to throw I could just turn in circles randomly and throw it and still hit dead cantre on any wall.

Click.

My ears perked up at the sound of locks, and I tensed ready to spring at who ever was there whether it be Orochimaru or his men. The door opened and revealed Orochimaru and some men. Looks like I had lost.

"You were careless my dear leaving your weapons out for us to find." he said. The the men came towards me, wrestled and took away my precious kunai, I growled at Orochimaru when they left and locked us in.

"What do you want now? I don't want to play your games" I stayed my ground as he walked towards me, slowly taking his time. He looked like he had all the time in the world and maybe he did since Neji was also locked up and there was no one else close enough to rescue me.

"Oh don't worry this will be more fun then last time" he said as his tongue crept out of his mouth and licked my lips. I cringed as he kept coming closer, his tongue was back in his mouth and then I was up against the wall.

"Ready hun?" he asked. I didn't have time to respond because his lips crashed to mine, he roughly kissed me, I didn't kiss back. He forcefully opened my mouth and slid his tongue in, I tried to escape but couldn't. He tugged off my cropped sweater and started on my other clothes, I was crying, I couldn't stop myself.

Click.

I heard locks and Orochimaru pulled away a bit reluctantly. He looked to me then made sure that I couldn't make a dash for the door as he turned around to see what the problem was.

Before he could say a word, he was on the floor knocked unconscious, from who knows what. I turned to the attacker in fear as they came towards me, the light too dark to see, I tried to get around them but they grabbed me.

"Tenten, it's alright." I stopped at the voice and looked to it's owner hopefully. It was who I hoped it would be the only one who could save me from this mess, Neji.

"Oh thank Kami" was all I could say before I bursted out crying, I hugged Neji crying my eyes out. He didn't hug back right away but he did eventually, my tears were staining his shirt and I let go of him even though the tears were still streaming down my face.

"Now what?" I whispered.

"We escape" he said. The idea sounded great, maybe even easy but it was the complete opposite, we had to fight our way out, literally.

We ran into so many guys that I lost count and even though it was tough we made it out to Neji's car. Neji's one lucky person because they hadn't searched him so he still had his keys so we were able to jump in the car and escape.

We made it back to the apartment after twenty five minutes and lots of turning. I opened the door, walked in then walked out not wanting to be there at the moment.

"Let's go out to eat something" I mumbled to my saviour.

"ok, one sec I'll get my wallet" he disappeared into the apartment and reappeared soon after. It again wasn't the best idea to go out like this, we both looked like crap after not showering for days but I was hungry and didn't care.

We entered a small diner and ordered random things from the menu, it was dark out and there was no one else in the small building other then waitresses and cooks. When the waitress came back with our drinks we asked her the date and time. She gave us a weird look before telling us that we had been locked up in the cells for a week and it was again a Saturday and it was four am, we thanked her and she soon walked away.

"I know this isn't the best time or place to discuss this but what happened?" Neji's voice startled me out of my daze.

"Well first of all Kei took me out to a nice little restaurant, then we saw some stupid romance movie-"

"I meant when we re in those cell like things" he said smirking.

"Oh. Well then, Orochimaru came and scared the crap outta me the first day. They had searched me for weapons but they missed some, yeah like hell I'll tell you where, and they only gave me food while I was sleeping so I would find it when I woke up, so I'm really hungry." I paused to take a well needed breath, I swear Neji was actually smiling not smirking but anyway on with my story telling.

"Anyway a few days later or however many days we were there he came back. Orochimaru I mean, and I had been practising with my weapons and had left them out one night. So they saw my weapons and when Orochimaru did come back he brought two of his hench men who fought me for the weapons. They obviously one because they weren't around when you can." I paused again as the waitress came back with our food, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, ham all that and some more was brought. I wanted to finish my story before we ate though so I kept talking when the waitress left again.

"So the guys left with my weapons and Orochimaru cornered me..." I was choking up.

"So his tongue * gulp* licked me and h-h-he he kissed me...he took my first kiss *** **sob* and he tried to take my clothes off, I fought him but I wasn't good enough * sob* but then the doors clicked and you saved me." I was now fighting through the tears to see Neji, his smile gone a cold, hard look replaced it.

"I'm alright, Neji, just calm down." I said softly reaching over to pat his arm, he pulled it away making me flinch, he saw.

"I'm sorry Tenten" he said quietly, I smiled gently.

"It's alright."

"No it isn't I should have killed him when I had the chance!" he was raising his voice in a very un-Hyuuga like manner.

"Calm down. Don't make a scene. Besides if you killed him where would you be? Probably in jail, then what you're gonna leave me all alone out here? You need to clear that head of yours before you get in trouble." I said grinning at his face when I said the word jail.

"Fine..." he said grumpily.

"Let's eat!" I said before we stuffed our faces.

We soon finished all of the food and the waitress looked at Neji horrified since he was a boy and boy's normally have bigger appetites then girls. He pointed to me and I grinned sheepishly as she turned her look to me, now that I think about it it's a funny look I would have laughed normally.

"That was good." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Yeah" he replied.

"What's you're problem." I said poking him. We got into his car and started to drive before he said anything else.

"Nothing." I poked him again.

"There has to be something you're all grumpy." He didn't answer so I poked him until we got back to the apartment. He got out of the car and I followed at his quick pace, still poking him it had to be annoying him but he showed no signs of annoyance. We got up to the door, I was bouncing around on my feet now and still poking Neji, being the impatient one I am.

I followed Neji in as he threw the keys onto the table then collapsed onto the couch, his hands covering his face. I knelt beside the couch and poked Neji, until he looked at me tiredly.

"Music." I said.

"Put it on then" he said covering his face again. I sighed then got up to grab some random Cd's to put on for something to do since the food had revived me from my dead looking fate. It ended up as Evanesence, Hollywood Undead, Disturbed, Taylor Swift and 3oh! 3, what a good few groups to put together.

I sat in the chair to the right of the couch, listening to the music and staring at the silent Neji. I guess he wasn't asleep because when one of the Hollywood Undead songs came on he sat up, and looked like he was thinking of saying something about it, I crossed my arms over my chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Problem?"

"uhhh what exactly are we listening to?" I frowned.

"Hollywood Undead, right now" I replied still frowning at him.

"But why all the swearing and pervertedness?" wow what is this twenty questions?

"Why not?" I replied smartly, he rolled his eyes at my answer I thought it sounded good. We kept listening to the music until the sun was full up, so until about 7:33.

A/N: Sorry if that was a bit rushed. I kind of was planning it to be longer but couldn't think of ways for Neji and Tenten to be amused or entertained or whatever without Tenten getting raped. Anyway I hope you enjoyed XD Just review please :) and tell me if there are areas where I should improve buh bye. FOR NOW!


	12. Chapter 12

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiiii" I whined.

"What?" he said coldly.

"Why so grumpyyyyyyyyy" I poked him while he was cooking.

"..."

"C'mon! You can tell meeeeeeeeeeee" I stretched the last letter, Neji ignored me, so I pouted. Normally he'll talk to me when I pout but this time he didn't so I kept poking and bothering him until supper was ready. It had been two weeks since the incident of kidnapping and Christmas was a week away and I needed to get my shopping done soon.

"Why won't you tell me then?" I asked as he put food in front of me.

"It's personal"

"Well then. I don't think I can live with someone who keeps things from me, how can I ever trust you. And maybe it's YOU stealing my socks and not the dryer!" he rolled his eyes.

"HA! I caught you!" he brought his own food over and started eating. I frowned then began to eat with him, we were having spaghetti, YAY! It was silent for once while we ate normally I babbled but today was different, Neji was really grumpy and no fun he didn't even care what I said to him I could probably call him...a pink elephant and he wouldn't care.

"You're a pink elephant" I said.

"What?"

"A pink elephant." I pushed my bowl away and crossed my arms over my chest.

"..."

"See you don't even care if I call you weird things what's wrong with you?Did something happen, at work? School? Your parents?" he flinched at the last one.

"Parents, huh..."

"No, it's just personal business" he replied taking my bowl and his to the sink, I stared curiously at him.

"Parents are personal...oh and mine are coming over Saturday, did I tell you that?I don't think I did...anyway"

"Ok" something had to be wrong I didn't tell him a few weeks in advance when someone was coming over and he didn't get mad.

"Neji, you can tell me you know." I said softly.

"No, I can't..."

"Why not?" I was confused.

**'Maybe you should leave him alone he looks sad.'**

'No I want to know whats wrong with him!'

**'He'll tell you when he wants, if he wants'**

'Well I want him to tell me now'

**'* sigh* come on Tenten maybe something happened at home and there's nothing he can do to help or something...'**

'Hey does Neji have an inner?'

**'Uhhh I think, I'll go check.'**

'...

**'Yup he does and he won't let me visit I guess so that I can't figure out what's wrong and tell you too bad.'**

'I'll make him tell me one way or another.'

The next day I got up early to trap Neji, then force him to tell me what was happening. I stood right in front of his door ready to pounce as soon as he came out. See I knew what time he got up at because I heard his alarm go off every morning so I just set my alarm ten minutes before his and here we are.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Be- SLAM!

Ok...maybe he's angry at the alarm for waking him up so early? I did the same thing to mine earlier.

Creak.

His bed springs made a noise then foot steps, door knob turning, door slowly opening. When the door was opened all the way I jumped on Neji and pinned him to the ground.

"TELL ME!" I yelled at him.

"Tell you what?"

"What's wrong with you!" I said quietly.

"No, I told you it's personal."

"Well you're gonna tell me anyway." I said holding him down.

"No." Stubborn isn't he.

"Fine, I'll hold you here until you tell, or until my parents arrive which is a few days away so you'll have to suffer!"

"Won't you have to suffer too?" he asked smirking.

"Well yeah for food and the bathroom same as you." his smirk widened, I gave him a 'what-the-hell' look.

"And this..."

"And wh-" something grabbed my butt. I turned and saw it was Neji's hand, I screamed and jumped up grabbing my own butt.

"That's no fair..." I mumbled as he chuckled and went to get some breakfast. Who knew the Hyuuga was such a pervert, why did I have to put Hollywood Undead on that one day I'm going to regret that forever now.

I laughed quietly as I finished tying the rope.' Neji's gonna kill me.' Ok I didn't tie his hair up so he won't be too angry, but still this is going to be awesome. I yawned then went back to my own bed, reset my alarm and fell back asleep.

I awoke sometime later to someone calling my name, gee who could that be. I laughed evilly as I got out of bed and went to Neji's bedroom, looking innocent.

"What happened" I gasped when I walked in, but inside I was laughing.

"You tied me up" he growled.

"Who, me? No" I waved my hand.

"Untie me then"

"Nope, you have to tell me why you're being like this my parents are coming in two days and I'm not untying you until you tell me or they get here...they'll think it's some sick game."

"Maybe it is..." he purred making me give him a horrified look, he then chuckled. Ok I admit I did get up at one in the morning to tie Neji to his bed, I was careful to avoid his precious hair.

"Uhh no thanks. Just tell me."

"No"

"fine." I made as if to walk out but when I got out I turned around and ran at him, I jumped and landed on Neji, who grunted painfully.

"Tell me!"

"..."

"Come on Neji, just give me a clue, I don't like it when you're like this." I whined.

"You're worried?"

'No'

**'Yes'**

'No'

**'Yes'**

'No'

**'No'**

"Yes!" I blurted. Wait, yes? Darn you inner. I blushed when I realized what I said, he sighed.

"Fine I'll tell you but...it's not like you'll understand anyway." I gave him a strange look, then sat up straight.

"Go on" I said.

"My parents-"

"Pfft, won't understand, ok sorry keep going"

"Uhhh ok, my parents died..on the same day but not the same year...my mom died on my first birthday and my Dad died on my fifth birthday...and I was thinking about my birthday and it made me a mess." he looked truly sad, no more joking.

"Wow, how terrible...whos been taking care of you?" I asked softly, feeling sad for him.

"My uncle."

"Hinata's Dad...so how did they die?"

"Well my mom got in a car accident, that I think was made to kill her...and my Dad was killed by the gang who tried...to...to kill me at the school and...the ones who kidnapped..you" Blank stare.

"You're kidding those jerks..." I growled.

"It's fine."

"No they killed your parents." I said untying him, he said up sighing in frustration.

"See I knew this is how it would turn out everyone thinks I should go after them because they don't know what it's like to lose their parents."I stiffened and looked at him coldly.

"I see, so you think you're the only one who doesn't have parents. Did you even talk to anyone else about their parents. Say me per chance?"

"You do have parents, you said they'll be here in two days." he looked confused and I glared.

"My FOSTER parents are coming to visit..." I growled, he gave a blank look. I rolled my eyes and got off of his bed.

"What?"

"Yeah thats right foster parents."

"What about your real pa-

"My real parents? Oh who cares about them they can go die."

"They're alive?"

"They might be, I don't know I haven't seen them since I was six." I was glaring harshly at him.

"You want to know what happened, why I moved away when we were younger."

"uh..." he didn't know what to say, serves him right.

"My parents abandoned me, no problem just packed their things and left me alone. At least your parents loved you, mine didn't. They were drug addicts and never paid much attention to me, they always argued and when they were mad they took it out on me."

"..." his face was surprised.

"One day I couldn't take it anymore so I went to a friends house, oh yeah it was Hinata's house YOUR house, I stayed there for a few days did you ever wonder why I was there? Probably not, you were too busy tormenting Hinata and playing jokes on people."

"..." still shocked.

"So when I finally did go home there was nothing there, no parent's, no food and only my clothes were left for me. They didn't even write me a note to say where they went just put the house up for sale and left. Eventually I was found out and placed in a foster home, I was there for two years going through different families who all brought me back after I took a joke too far. I ended up with the parents I have now after so long and now I'm happy again, well as happy as one can be after losing their parents." Neji just stared at me, not looking like he understood what I said.

"Yeah and you thought your life was hard, try mine why don't you." my anger was slowly fading and tears were replacing it.

"At least your parents actually l-l-loved you" I burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Tenten. I had no idea you had to go through all this." Neji was now not acting grumpy but sympathetic towards me. I turned to leave and go cry in my room alone, as I was destined to be when Neji grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I cried my eyes out into his chest while he gently patted my back and said soothing things to me. It went on for at least ten minutes and when I did pull away I felt a whole lot better. I rubbed my eyes and smiled at him

"Thanks Neji, I really appreciate this" He smiled at me, thats right he actually smiled, not a smirk not a twitch of the lip an actual smile.

"It's no big deal Tenten, you're my friend after all." That was the first time I had ever considered Neji even being my friend and after a moment of thought I realized it was true. He was always there to help me, and protect me, we got along and we could joke around and have fun, we had grown closer since coming here and were now friends.

**'Maybe more then friends'**

'* groan* No not more then friends.'

**'Friends with benefits?'**

'No, only friends.'

**'Everytime someone says that they end being together.'**

'I know but it's different with Neji and I'

"**Suuuuure it is'**

'* sigh* do you always show up and annoy me when I don't want you to?'

**'Pretty much, But just keep in mind that when you deny that you could end up together you'll feel stupid when you do.'**

'I told you already nothing-' Poof, and she's gone how annoying.

"Yeah, I guess we are friends." I said grinning stupidly before leaving to go to my room and talk to Hinata, Sakura and all my other friends.

Weaponholder has signed in.

Cherry blossom: tennie how are you whats going on?

Weaponholder" not much, hbu guys?

Cherry blossom: Same, life is so boring.

Angel: I know.

Darkhairedbeauty: How are you and Neji-nee san getting along?

Weaponholder: not bad actually, you'll never guess what happened earlier, XD

Cherry blossom, Angel, Darkhairedbeauty: What!

Weaponholder: he called me his friend, :)

Angel: That's great time to set the mood.

Cherry blossom: DETAILS!

Weaponholder:...idk

Darkhairedbeauty: Come on Tennie, tell us!

Weaponholder: who said you guys could call me Tennie?

Angel: I did now details please.

Weaponholder: Ok so we got talking about our past, like parents and that only happened because Neji was so depressed lately.

Darkhairedbeauty: Uh oh what did he do this time...

Weaponholder: What do you mean?

Darkhairedbeauty: He normally tries to kill himself when he gets thinking, he slit his wrists last time and passed out nearly dead...

Angel: Uh oh is right then.

Cherry blossom: Maybe you should check on him Tenten...

Weaponholder: ok, but after my story you do still want the details right?

Darkhairedbeauty, Angel, Cherry blossom: YES!

Weaponholder: ok, ok * grin*

Angel: Come on Tenten hurry up we have homework.

Weaponholder: Anyway he said I'd never understand because I still had my parents, pfft. So he told me his story, I got angry because I told him he should have killed the guys who went after them. (skipping things I'm not allowed to tell them) He pissed me off by saying that everyone said that because they didn't know what it was like to lose their parents so early. You with me? Several moments later.

Cherry blossom: Yup, go on.

Angel: stop reading so fast.

Darkhairedbeauty: Ino, are you done then?

Angel: Yeah, go on Tenten.

Weaponholder: So I told my story being angry and everything, at the end I said that at least his parents loved him and burst into tears, he comforted me then afterwards said I was his friend. Amazing how that works,

Cherry blossom: Wow what a story.

Angel: Maybe you'll progress more? * wriggles eyebrows.*

Weaponholder: Uh no.

Darkhairedbeauty: But Tenten you guys are such a cute couple.

Weaponholder: No we aren't! Anyway I'll go check on him before lunch then.

Darkhairedbeauty: Ok bye, I'll talk to you later. We need to figure out Christmas arrangements...

Cherry blossom: I agree, anyway bye Tennie.

Weaponholder: NO MORE TENNIE! But we really need the christmas thing.

Angel: Friends with benefits?

Weaponholder: NO! Goodbye.

Weaponholder has signed off.

Wow Ino was a lot like my inner so if she had an inner would it be more perverted or less? Oh who cares we'll find out later, time to check out Neji.

I walked into his room and started inspecting everything there, bed dresser closet, EVERYTHING.

"Tenten what are you doing?" I did answer just walked up to him and checked his wrists, then his ankles then started pulling his shirt off, he stopped me.

"Seriously."

"Making sure you didn't hurt yourself" I said still trying to take his shirt off, he gave a blank stare

"Hinata said you try to kill yourself when you get depressed like this, I want to make sure you didn't try"

"Tenten, why would I do that when I have friends?I did that years ago when I was alone with no friends, Hinata probably left that out."

"Oh" I still tried to pull his shirt off, he sighed.

"Would it make you feel better if you took my shirt off to look." I nodded and let go of him. He pulled his shirt over his head, and I blushed he was skinny with a little muscle not leaning to far either way. I turned him around a few times, red in the face not meeting his eyes.

"You're good" I said before running out of the room to tell the others, my face turned redder when he chuckled, I guess he did notice my face after all.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter XD. Even though Tenten has seen Neji without a shirt before she never really looked so now sh has, hee hee. I have something very special planned for the next few chapters. Please review. I hope I can get maybe twenty reviews by the end of September? Well anyway I'll start low and then raise it after I do get some reviews. Anyway once again tell me if you see areas where I can improve. Yha20 signing out. :P


End file.
